Les ailes d'ange
by FruitCase
Summary: The strings of destiny are cruel. Since she can remember, Rogue has been misfortunate. She's not sure why, at least not until she meets a certain Cajun who brings with him a past she'd rather forget, a revelation that will destroy her life, and a love that she will sacrifice everything for. 'We can't. Fate dictates dat loving me will kill you,' he whispered. 'Let it try,' she said.
1. Oubliée la vie

**Hello! It's so very nice to meet you. I'm FruitCase. Some of you may know me from my previous story Sakura Yume, and of course, some of you may not. It's been such a long time since I've posted a story for fan fiction; I feel that it's time to post this. This story is AU as was the last – maybe one day I shall actually write a non-AU! – and I am aware many dislike AU's, but give it a chance. Details about the story will be posted in my A/N below the story. **

**So, I haven't been around because of personal reasons, and I was adamant on not posting this story knowing I'd have to update it once in a while. I want to update it once every two weeks so not to ruin your reading experience. At this time, I believe I can do this. So please enjoy the story. **

**With much haste, I give to you Angel's Wings.**

* * *

**Les ailes d'ange**

**Chapter One – Oubliée la vie (Forgotten Life)**

This is quite simply, a love story. But as you – who I'm guessing will have read a number of romantic stories – are surely aware that some love stories are destined for tragedy. On a perkier note, hello, I'm your narrator. You don't know me; you probably never will, not unless you're a god and piss me off. Joke! Oh wait, you won't get that yet. Anyway, I'm not here to be comical. I'm here to tell you a story. A love story. It involves a girl who I'm sure you'll like, and a boy whom you'll ... fall for.

Anna Marie was not your average seventeen-year-old girl. Sure, she was a little different when it came to dress sense; she preferred dark-coloured clothing, the "gothic" sort of look, if you please. She often wore black and when she felt like being rebellious, she would wear green – dark green of course. But this is not what made her extraordinary.

Anna Marie was the only human in the world who had powers. Yes, powers. Not as in witchcraft and such, but a certain ability that made her quite dangerous to those around her. With one touch, one innocent brush up against her skin, one would feel as if they had been touched by death. Your energy, your powers (if you had any ... which you don't), your psyche (a little person in your head that represents you), your memories – yes, even the embarrassing time you pissed yourself in the back garden when you laughed so hard over something that, when you look back on it, wasn't really that funny – would flow into Anna Marie. Be warned: she has been known to blackmail. Sometimes she'd find it hard to remember which person she was – the annoying spotty teenager, the nagging mother of five, that fat guy at the sandwich shop, or the gothic girl – other times it was relatively easy to control the flow of psyche that entered her. She didn't just walk out into the open with her skin vulnerable though. No, she was quite a darling actually; for the sake of those around her, even in the summer when it was rather hot, she'd cover herself head to toe, never allowing anyone to get hurt in her presence. Some would wonder how she could stand to be so covered in the heat, to which she'd reply in an almost eerily way, 'Sheer will'. And yet still, this is not what made her extraordinary.

What made her extraordinary was something that involved her past. Something even she was unaware of, but she wouldn't be ignorant for too long.

It was a Thursday morning when things changed for Anna Marie. She woke up in the same bed she had for the last two years; it was bigger than most, so she counted herself as quite lucky. It was not due to her own family's wealth that gave her a big, spacious room like she had, with a view that overlooked a vast garden, but rather a Professor Charles Xavier who owned the mansion known as Xavier's Orphanage.

You see, Anna Marie never knew her parents. She was brought up by someone named Irene Adler who was so very fond of her little niece. Anna Marie would look back and remember the time when she and her aunt had continuously attempted to hit a melon to break it in half, a difficult feat for Irene Adler who was in fact blind. Most regrettably, her aunt died three years ago from cancer. It had taken a long time for Anne Marie to accept her death. Social services contacted her – a foster home had been set up for her, but there was no way she could go there. She had recently discovered her powers, and only Irene could know of them. Everyone else would be terrified; they may even lock her up and experiment on her. She ran away, not knowing where she would go. Living on the streets was fun for a while – she was even given a nickname by the other street dwellers: the Rogue – but then the cold came, the hunger, the thirst. She managed. She managed for quite a long time, actually. But Fortune decided to bless her and sent Logan. He was a rough sort of man, the type who was small, but packed a big punch. He was the toughest person Rogue, as she now called herself, had ever met and they bonded instantly when they had met.

He took her to Xavier's Orphanage, a place where he had taught for a while. Everyone took a liking to her, and when they learnt about her abilities when she had accidentally absorbed Scott Summers, the practically blind kid, none of them freaked out. Well, okay, so they did at first. But once she explained about her situation, they, instead of fear, were deeply intrigued. Even Scott wanted to know more. So after two years with them, everyone had accepted Rogue's odd power, and she became part of the family in no time.

After getting herself ready, Rogue went downstairs to be greeted by her best friend, Kitty Pryde. Kitty was an odd sort of girl; though she would appear to be a normal girl, Rogue thought she was far from it. Upon first meeting Kitty, Rogue assumed, and quite wrongly, that the hyper girl was nothing more than a simpleton who didn't fully understand or appreciate the difficult and strenuous world. In fact, she was one of the most intellectual people Rogue had ever met. And not only that, but the girl had an unwavering loyalty for all her friends, especially, it seemed, to Rogue.

'Good morning!' she called to her gothic friend.

'Mornin',' Rogue grumbled. The rumours were true – Rogue was not a morning person. Most of the residents feared for their lives if they came face-to-face with the morning version of Rogue – once a young boy found himself being thrown into a wall – but Kitty Pryde was not one of them. In fact on the one occasion that Rogue had thrown a punch Kitty's way, Kitty cheerfully dodged the continuous strikes as she asked Rogue what she would like for breakfast. Now, upon seeing Kitty, Rogue instantly woke up. Whenever Kitty wasn't around, however ... well, don't go near her.

'Do you want some coffee before we go to school? Oh, actually no, you better not. How about some coke? I like, know they warn you not to drink coke before you go to school, at least they did at my old school in Chicago, because apparently it like, makes you hyper or something. I mean, personally, I never even noticed the difference. Anyway, it'll wake you up for sure, and seeing a hyper version of you would definitely be fun.'

She handed Rogue a coke from the fridge. Rogue slowly took it, stared at it, sighed and opened it.

'It wouldn't hurt,' she said, then took a mouthful. Her face grimaced. 'Urgh! It tastes like the smell of Hank when he's been in the Danger Room.'

'So what do you want for breakfast?' Kitty asked, flipping a pancake. 'Oh my God! I actually flipped it without –'

Kitty glanced at Rogue and noticed the tired and uptight look on her face.

'Ur ... never mind.'

Kitty Pryde's past wasn't clear to Rogue. All she really knew was that she had come from Chicago and her parents, who were busy people, decided that they couldn't bring up their child properly when they weren't around a lot. So, being a friend of Charles Xavier, they brought her to Bayville when she was fifteen, and she became the joy that was the wake up call. At least for Rogue.

Before leaving for school, Rogue went to grab her back from her room. On the way she came across Scott. She gave him a curt nod, and he said a polite hello, but apart from that they walked by each other with nothing said. She grabbed her bag and saw a book on the table. She grabbed it and hurried out of her room. Coming to another door, she knocked. As it opened, Logan was standing in the doorway, looking as tired as she felt.

'Mornin' sunshine,' she said. 'Ah forgot t' give yah book back.'

Logan took it and yawned. 'Did it help yeh out?'

'Not at all.'

He nodded. 'Ororo has good intentions, but seriously, "Melody for the Mind"? It's a load of–'

'You're the one who's keeping it,' she pointed out.

'Well, I don't want my food to be poisoned. I got a big trip ahead of me.'

'Righe. Canada. Yah not staying out there for too long, are yah?'

'Couple of months is all.'

She frowned. When Logan wasn't here the mansion didn't feel quite right.

'I will be back,' he reminded her. 'Just some things to take care of.'

'Forgotten memories and all.'

He nodded.

'But yah know, Logan, yah won't be able to pick up yah fragments of memories so easily. Maybe what yah do find won't be good ...'

'I rather remember my past then forget it entirely,' he said. 'Don't matter if I was a good or bad person, just that I know. At the end of the day, I can be whoever I want to be.'

She smiled. 'That book might have done more good then yah think.'

He growled. 'Get to school already.'

She laughed and went back to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Rogue and Kitty walked to the garage which was half the size of the mansion; cars for nearly every resident resided here, including some motorbikes. Charles Xavier was indeed a kind man, and Fortune had been kind to him in return it seemed. He was a rich man but his money was always used to the orphans who lived with him. He bought everyone a car when they were old enough; this included Kitty and Rogue, though Rogue properly refused the offer for she preferred to walk. Kitty on the other hand was more than willing to accept a free car.

'Hello, baby,' she said to her car. 'Wanna drive her today, Rogue?'

Rogue thought about it. 'Why not?' It had been a long time since she had drove, though she was sure, especially if her friend was confident of it, that she could still handle the wheel accordingly.

The faith her friend held for her didn't last for long once they were on the road.

'Slow down, Rogue!' Kitty shouted as Rogue just averted a cyclist with a very sharp turn indeed.

'Oh, calm down.'

'I really do think Logan was right about you being better on a like, motorcycle!'

Rogue rolled her eyes, then looked at the pale-face girl. 'Drivin' is not the hardest thing in the world, Kit. Would you stop lookin' as if Death were around the corner? Jeez, yah makin' me nervous.'

'Look at the road! Red light, red light!'

Rogue took a sharp turn instead of breaking, narrowly missing a man walking across the crossing.

'Watch out! You nearly smashed into that guy!' Kitty squealed.

'Ah know how t' drive, Kitty –'

BOOM!

Another car smashed into the back of Kitty's, causing Rogue's head to bang against the driving wheel as Kitty yelled, holding onto her seatbelt.

There was a moment of silence.

'Rogue? Rogue! Are you okay?'

'Yeah ... Yeah,' she grumbled. 'Ah'm alive. The headache ah'm gonna get from this might kill me though.'

'Oh, thank goodness. I like, thought we'd died for a moment there.' Kitty jumped out of the car to see if the other driver was OK. She was met by a very handsome man with tangled brown hair that reached his chin, sun glasses hiding his eyes, and wearing a trench coat that she would have thought quite odd if it had been someone else.

He grabbed Kitty. 'Dieu! Are y' okay, fille? Désolé! Désolé! Désolé! I honestly didn't see y' comin'.'

It took a moment for Kitty to compose herself. 'Yeah, I'm totally okay. It's probably half of someone else's fault, too,' Kitty said, smiling rather coyly. Ah, Kitty. She was always the hopeless romantic, even when it came to him. You'd think she'd be used to it.

'Y' not hurt anywhere, are y'?'

'Not as far as I know.'

'Is de driver okay? Let me check.'

'Wait –!' Don't look at her!

The boy stopped in his tracks. Though his eyes were concealed, his mouth, which was ajar, most likely proved he was surprised.

Rogue, who was on the other side, limped next to Kitty. She stared at the man who only gawped at her.

'Yeah, ah'm good too, thanks,' Rogue said in her mocking way. 'D'ya mind not gawking at me? Kinda makes me nervous.' She gave him a good look and deduced his character in a second. 'And not in the girly sort of way that would be endearing to you.'

He managed to rearrange himself. Giving a quick dramatic bow, he said, 'Forgive me, chere.'

Rogue blinked. 'Chere ...' she repeated.

'Something wrong?'

'What? No. Mind yah own business.' Don't worry, Rogue was always this snappy. It's not because she was a callous person, not at all; again, it was the sweetness of her that promoted her irritable attitude. Her powers were her greatest enemy, a curse that she alone had to bear. To be the sweet, kind sensitive girl she once was unfortunately no longer the girl she could be, or so she believed. Tetchiness was her shield.

'I suppose we should switch insurance numbers,' the boy said.

'No!' Kitty yelled, earning a raised eyebrow from both Southerners. 'I-I just mean that, er, it's not that big of a deal.'

'Kitty, the guy wrecked half of the car,' Rogue pointed out. 'Ah'm claiming insurance if you don't.'

'If I may so rightly make clear, malfaiteur, y' were de one who crashed into me,' the boy said.

'What's this nonsense spewing out your mouth? Let's rewind and take a look back into one minute ago when yah were talkin' t' mah friend here: "I honestly didn't see y' comin'". What, so yah just change yah tune when it suits you? Or is it just 'cos yah thought "oh it's that Goth's car". Ah may not be yah type, but yah can't squeeze outta this one. Yah got some nerve, yah smug-ass Cajun! Pah, well it hardly matters. It is her car and yah clearly said it was your fault. Not only that but yah hurt mah head. Imagine if the insurance company found that out! It'd cost yah more money.'

'Y' finished ranting yet?'

'Ah've not even started,' she growled.

'I think y' ami is right and both of us are responsible. I didn't see y' comin', but you didn't look out f'r me, either. And as for the "my type" remark, I actually find y' t' b' de most belle femme I ever laid eyes on.'

For a moment Rogue wondered if she should allow such a remark to let her blush. It was not that she was the sort of girl to blush when someone she didn't know complimented her, but it was the way he said it, as if it meant a lot coming from him, as if she was pleased he thought so. How odd that she would feel such strong emotions in those few seconds. But this was Rogue, and she was no girl!

'And here ah thought you were gonna be a subtle charmer. Don't yah think yah a bit full-on with a gal yah've only known for two minutes, or is that rapid flirting acceptable for members of the "Cajun, Drink, Drive, Get Laid" club?'

'Rogue! Don't be so presumptuous,' Kitty said.

He smiled. She found it quite exquisite though she wouldn't reveal that until a later time.

'Two minutes...' he repeated, shaking his head with that same smile. 'Let me just go and get my insurance details.' When he came back for them, Rogue had Kitty's prepared. They swapped in silence.

He patted her car's bonnet. 'Nice meetin' y', chere. And you too.' He went back into his car, reversed, then passed by them.

'Great, now we're gonna have t' disinfect yah car,' Rogue said. 'That Cajun was weird.'

'You always say that,' Kitty said.

'Huh?'

'I mean about all guys, you know? You like, think all guys are weird.'

'Ah do? Well, he was an exception. He was really weird.'

Kitty sighed. 'And I have a feeling the weirdness is only just beginning.'

Kitty, you're always right.

* * *

In all the ages that I have witnessed, all human governments are obsessed with education. Education is, to them, what makes society keep 'rolling'. Of course, that is an utter lie. No, not a lie. It's unnecessary. Yes, that's the right word. Humans, no matter how hard they endeavour to survive, will eventually die. It has always perplexed me why they bother when they know this, when they know they will die. Humans have such short life and yet they waste it with studies. But they are a pathetic race; what else would they do with their time?

Rogue managed to drive the car into the parking lot with ease, despite the dent on it and the strange noises sounding from the engine. Kitty seemed quiet, though Rogue didn't question this – if Kitty wasn't talking then it would be a few minutes of bliss. The only high school in Bayville was 'Bayville High' – a very original name – which most of the orphans at Xavier Orphanage attended. Though the boarding school did have a teaching faculties, it was usually for extra studies. The school itself was dull but far from lifeless. Students laughed, bellowed, ran around – I could show them a few things to cease their laughter. But of course, I wouldn't. Not unless it was a part of their fate.

As Rogue and Kitty walked into the school there were whispers of a newcomer, a good-looking one at that. Rogue didn't pay any attention – in fact she probably didn't even hear the gossip. However, Kitty listened carefully, becoming excited. Her silence ended and she talked to Rogue enthusiastically as to who the new person could be.

'Ah honestly don't care,' Rogue said, opening her locker and grabbing her poetry book.

'I wonder where he's from,' Kitty said. She was leaning against the lockers, her head pointing upwards. 'I bet he's from some exotic place, you know? Like Egypt or Romania or something. I'd like a Russian hunk. Or German. I'm not fussed.'

Rogue rolled her eyes and preceded onwards to her classroom, Kitty following.

The classroom was already filled with students, around twenty. It was mostly dominated by girls, only a few boys huddled at the back of the classroom talking about video games. Kitty sat at the very front of the classroom whereas Rogue took her seat at the very back, near the window, as far away as possible from other people. People were often scared of her since she put on such an anti-social face, and her behaviour towards people didn't help. Therefore, the seat beside her had been abandoned long ago, now vacant, and hopefully forever, she thought.

When the teacher entered the room – quite average as far as humans go – the classroom fell silent.

'I've been informed we have a new student here today,' the teacher said as he unpacked his books. 'Apparently he's in this class.'

A few of the girls squealed and Kitty looked excited.

'Where is he, sir?' asked one of the girls.

'Um ... you know I'm not actually sure. He must be a little lost.'

'I'll go find him!' one of the girls said.

'I'll go too!'

'No need, mon mignon filles, your Remy is here now.'

All eyes looked to the doors.

Kitty's face fell. No way ... not him!

Though Rogue didn't look bothered, she couldn't help but feel surprised.

There, in the doorway, a cocky grin on his impeccable face, stood the boy who had crashed into Kitty's car earlier.

'Ah, you must be the new student,' the teacher said.

'Dat I am.'

The girl's sat rigid in their chairs, not knowing quite what to do. The boys were even tense.

'Why don't you chose a seat and we'll get started? I'm sure you'll get caught up once the lesson begins,' the teacher said.

The boy nodded, though he never looked in the direction of the teacher. No, his eyes were on the girl in the back of the classroom. His eyes were on Rogue, who was completely oblivious to this as she read her poetry book. The girls, including Kitty, began to notice where his attention was focused at.

Remy walked to the back of the classroom and stopped in front of her desk. The classroom was filled with silence as they watched – even the teacher was surprised.

Rogue knew he was there, but continued to read. She couldn't ignore him for long though.

'What are yah starin' at?' she asked, her voice quiet. She shrunk back, embarrassed that all eyes were on her.

Remy smiled, looking at her as if she were the most precious person in the world – this unsettled her. 'I think I'll take my seat next t' you, chere.'

'Don't chere me,' Rogue grumbled as he sat by her. She received glares from girls, but they soon turned back to the front of the classroom. 'Are you even young enough t' be in school? Yah look about twenty-five.'

He laughed. 'I thought femmes went f'r older men.'

She scoffed. 'Ah guess ah'm not yah typical girl then.'

He smiled again, a smile that, much to her annoyance, made her heart quicken. 'Y' sure not.'

She looked to the teacher who was speaking at the front of the classroom. As the lesson progressed, she wondered why her heart reacted like it did when Remy had said those things, or when he looked at her. It was as if a part of her enjoyed his attention. And why did he ignore every other girl and come straight to her, who so obviously disliked him – no, not even that – didn't care, didn't want the trouble, didn't want to socialise? And why did he act as if he liked her when he didn't even know her?

Ah'm thinkin' too much into this, she thought. He's just bein' annoyin' and he knows it.

Halfway through the lesson, Remy leaned over and whispered to Rogue, 'Y' like dis class den?'

'Hm?' She didn't look at him.

'Y' got all markings in y' book. Y' must really like poetry.'

She glanced at him, annoyed that his expression seemed as if he was amused. 'Yes, ah do, and ah'd like t' listen t' what Mr Richardson is saying.'

'So y' names Rogue, huh?'

She sighed. 'Yeah. So what?'

'It's just an unusual name. I like unusual though. Names Remy LeBeau.'

'And ah care?'

'Y' will.'

She looked at him again. He's always got that stupid smug grin on his face! she thought, her pencil being crushed under the weight of her grip.

'Don't be so presumptuous,' she said, repeating the words Kitty had said to her earlier.

He leaned back in his chair, allowing her to listen to the teacher again, though she knew he was still staring at her. What was his problem? she wondered. Why did he stare at her that way?

The lesson soon ended with a ring of a bell and Rogue quickly stood up and left the room, Kitty behind her.

'Did he talk to you?' Kitty asked.

'Yeah,' Rogue replied as they walked through the hallways.

'Did ... you like him?'

'No! He's an arrogant idiot. And he messed up yah car.'

'Well ... yeah,' she said. 'He does seem like an idiot.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow. Kitty was usually the one to defend the ones who Rogue disliked, and she never usually called anyone an idiot before, let alone agree with her. But Rogue said nothing of it. If Kitty didn't like him too it would be easier to avoid him – Kitty wouldn't try to make them friends like she attempted to do with so many other people at school.

'Ooo, looks like there's gonna be a dance soon!' Kitty said, pointing to a poster on the wall. 'I wonder who I'm gonna ask. Who will you ask, Rogue?'

'No one.'

Kitty scratched her head. 'But ... I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss out.'

'Ah don't care about dancin', Kit. 'Sides, yah know ah can't get close t' anyone.'

Kitty nodded, a sad frown on her face.

Rogue's next class was biography, and once again, Remy LeBeau was there, late.

Rogue was feared not just as a gothic queen, but as a bringer of doom, a voodoo expert, a witch. Biology required partners and as you can probably guess, she was the only one who didn't have a partner – Kitty didn't partake in that class.

So, think about. If Remy, who was so obviously interested in our darling Rogue, had the choice from the teacher who to pair up with, noticing that Rogue was on her own, who would he sit next to? There were girls who asked him to pair up with them as he walked by them, so it couldn't be them he wanted. There were boys who offered, knowing how much it 'sucked', as they put it, to be the new guy, but Remy strode right by them. And finally, he arrived in front of Rogue's desk, that same grin which irritated her immensely on his face.

'I think I'll pair up wit' Rogue here,' he said.

Rogue was clenching her hands, her teeth gritting together. 'Why the hell with me?'

''Cos y' avisé. Plus, I like belle femmes.'

Some of the girls whispered as to what he was saying, others were scowling.

Rogue tried to ignore it, and moved to the very end of her desk as Remy sat next to her.

Luckily there were no experiments today, so Rogue didn't have to converse with the Cajun. But he made it very difficult. He spoke to her often, though this time she ignored him and listened to the teacher. He didn't give up, much to her annoyance, and what annoyed her even more is that her silence seemed to intrigue him more.

Though the teacher dismissed the lesson early, they weren't allowed to leave the classroom until the bell rang, so everyone began to talk to one another. Remy of course took advantage of this.

'Y' got no reason t' ignore me now,' he said, smiling.

Rogue glared. 'Ah have every reason to ignore yah.'

Just as he went to speak, a number of girls huddled around him, unleashing question after question. Rogue took the chance to get away from him. Remy watched her leave with a slight sadness as the girl's spoke to him.

As Rogue walked away, a young blonde haired boy bumped into her.

'Hey, Rogue,' he said, and then smiled.

'Oh, Cody, hi.' Cody Robbins was the one person in her school, besides the kids from Xavier Orphanage, who wasn't afraid of her – he wasn't aware of her curse though. In fact, he tried to talk to her regularly, and she couldn't help but talk back. He was from the South, just like her, so they had a lot in common. Plus, his sweet-natured personality was hard to resist.

'That new guy seems t' have taken a likin' t' yah,' he said. 'Yah must love that.'

Rogue laughed, an unusual sound for people to hear.

'How's the orphanage?' he asked.

'Loud as usual,' she said.

'Yah still like it there?'

'O' course – it's home.'

He nodded his head, seeming a little uncomfortable. Rogue wasn't sure why – he was always at ease when he spoke to her. Perhaps he was beginning to see her like everyone else did. Though it made her sad, it might be a good thing. He wouldn't get hurt.

'So, Rogue ... ah was wonderin' ...' He glanced at his friends who were looking at him in outrage. 'Look,' he continued, 'ah know yah don't like gettin' close t' people,' he said, 'and mah friends are kinda pissed at me for what ah'm about t' say ... but they don't know yah.'

'What are yah tryin' t' say, Cody?' Rogue asked, a little impatient. She hated dawdling which Cody usually was like.

He cleared his throat. 'Ah like you. Yah the same as me – Southern – and yah really intelligent and ... er ...' He looked at the floor. 'A-Ah mean, bein' Southern ain't why ah like yah! Ah just ... anyway ... Ah was wonderin' if yah wanna go t' the dance with me, yah know?'

Rogue blinked. She had never been asked to a dance before. She struggled to find words to say.

Rogue's train of thought: Cody's not exactly mah type – who is mah type anyway? – but he's sweet and kind, everything a guy isn't. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if ah went t' the dance with Cody. It doesn't have t' be a date. It's not like he'll try anything anyway. He's just not like that. And Kitty's right – sometimes ah do need t' get out and about. Cody will be the proper guy for that. Respectable, polite, a gentleman – he's perfect. Why the hell hasn't any gal snagged him up? He's a friggn' catch!

She smiled and was about to say, 'Ah don't mind. It'll be fun t' go with you.' But before she could say those words, a hand grabbed her wrist, barely missing her skin, and dragged her out of the room.

It took a moment for Rogue to comprehend what was happening. When her mind caught up, she realised that it was Remy dragging her down the empty corridors.

'What the – what the hell, Cajun?' she bellowed. She shouted at the back of his head as she tried to get out of his grip. 'Hey! Let go of me! Hey! Take yah hands of me, yah moronic Cajun! Yah gonna regret this! What the hell is yah deal? Hey!'

Remy stopped, his grip still tight on her wrist, saying nothing for a moment.

'Let me make dis clear f'r y', Rogue,' he said, swirling around and looking at her with a grin. 'Don't even think about accepting a date f'r dis party tomorrow, nor any other dates after dat. No guy, no matter who he is, can have y', 'cos y' belong t' me, Rogue. Y' always will. Hope y' understand dat.'

He let go of her hand, turned his back to her walking away, leaving Rogue wide-eyed and utterly bewildered.

* * *

**When I was growing up, I really loved the X Men. I don't know why I grew so fond of Rogue, but I did. It makes me happy to write about her in so many different ways. She was such a big part of my childhood. That's why I really don't underestimate the power and influence of FanFiction. It's such a great site, truly. I just felt like writing that. **

**A/N: So there was the first chapter. Did you like it? I wonder. You may be thinking, 'who is the narrator?' or 'is this person in the story?' but the truth is you won't find out for a while, and yes, they are a character in the story; you won't discover who quite yet. **

**I am aware this chapter is short and not terribly exciting, but I just wanted to set the scene. I'm one of those people who love short chapters but also love long ones, so sometimes I like to find middle ground (though some chapters in Sakura Yume make me seem like I prefer long ones).**

Next Chapter: Remy tries to befriend Rogue but it doesn't look like she's keen to make a new friend, especially with someone like Remy. Whilst on a date, Rogue realises that what Remy said about her belonging to him was serious (at least to him), when he displays severe hostility towards Cody. This causes Rogue to begin to wonder: who exactly is Remy LeBeau?

**Reviews for a first chapter of a story are very important. It can change the way an author writes, it can make them stop writing it, or it can even delay an update, so please, if you can, review. It'd make me very happy to know what you think :) **

**- FC**


	2. Pions sur un échiquier

**Hello! It's nice to meet you. I'm FruitCase. It's so good to get the first chapter out of the way. I'm terribly happy that so many of you responded and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. **

**Also wanted to mention that the titles are in French, but please bear in mind that I don't mind if I've translated it wrong, as it's not that important. I just thought it would add a little allure into the story. So please don't PM me saying this and that about it, because I'm not too concerned.**

**On another note, I want to add that Remy's possessiveness is not just random. I can't say more. So stick around! I guarantee romance.**

* * *

**Les ailes d'ange**

**Chapter Two: Pions sur un échiquier (Pawns on a Chessboard)**

Humans – they're so oblivious. Don't they realise that they have no control of their destiny? They assume that they hold their fate tightly in their hands, but they have no idea. They are just pawns on a chessboard. One day, they will fall from their stands. They will all realise that they have no choices, that their lives aren't their own. So live, little humans. Live while you can. There's not long left until I Checkmate.

* * *

Rogue woke up in a foul mood. Though one would think this as normal, it was not. Rogue was furious, awake and aware.

_Damn that Cajun!_ was her continued train of thought.

'_... y' belong t' me ... just thought y' should know dat.'_ His words seethed in her mind. Oh, how much she loathed that Remy LeBeau! What nerve he had! Why did he claim such an intense hold on her when they had never even met before yesterday? _Ah just stood there like a gawping idiot when he said that. What the hell is wrong with me? Ah couldn't say a word. Damn it._

She came down the stairs for breakfast, grumbled at some of the other children and went to find Kitty so that they could go to school together.

'Rogue!' She turned to see Warren Worthington. With blond hair and bright blue eyes, Warren was the picture of an angel. Unlike everyone else at the mansion, Warren wasn't an orphan; at the age of eleven, he watched his mother commit suicide by jumping from a cliff. His father, who had neglected his family for his business (that was now making millions), was deeply embarrassed of such actions taken by his wife. His son was so badly affected by her death that his father resorted to hypnotism, wanting Warren to forget his mother. However, it backfired and instead Warren sunk into a deep depression that almost killed him.

That was when Professor Charles Xavier came along. Warren was fifteen, weak, thin from lack of nourishment. He didn't speak, didn't want to listen. But there was something different about the Professor. He spoke in such a kind, influential way that Warren couldn't help but speak, listen. It took time, but the Professor, with the permission from Warren's father, visited the boy every other week for two years until Warren was as normal as he had been before his mother's death.

Warren never stopped hating his father, but he was so exhausted from mourning his mother that he decided he could no longer stay in a place with a man who had ruined his family. At the age of seventeen, he left home and moved to Xavier's. His father was content – his dead wife and son were pests that had been hard to deal with.

Rogue had listened to Warren's story long ago, and she held a firm friendship with him for his courage and devotion to his mother.

'Hey, sugah,' Rogue said. 'What'cha got there?'

'You have mail,' Warren said, smiling as he passed it to her.

'Wow. First time for everything.'

She opened it up to find a letter written in a language she didn't know. 'What the heck? Is this Greek?'

'Let's see,' he said. 'Huh. That's odd.'

'Great. First time ah get mail and it's from some psycho.'

He laughed. 'It's probably just a prank from one of the kids.' He went to give her the letter back but she told him to throw it away. 'I won't do that. I'll just put it in the mail room so you can take a look at it later.'

'Whatever. Ah'm goin' t' school. Yah seen Kitty?'

'She was with Jamie a few minutes ago.'

'Well ... ah'm not waitin' for her, so if yah see her tell her ah've gone t' school.'

'Will do.'

School was the same as ever: boring, dull and full of idiotic young people who ranted on about unimportant things. _Ah don't belong with this crowd_, Rogue thought as she passed by the students in the hallways.

'_...y' belong t' me.'_

She clenched her fists. _Damn it!_ Why did she keep thinking about him? She kept telling herself it was because he had said such an odd thing, in a very passionate way, words that had never been directed at her before. She was usually the girl who watched everyone around her have a blossoming romance, not her. And it didn't really count as romantic, she reminded herself, as she didn't like him. _Ah don't like_, she thought again. But then why did she have to tell herself that over and over?

'Rooooogue!'

She twitched and slowly turned to see Kitty running towards her, waving.

'Where've you been?' Rogue asked. 'Ah looked for yah this mornin' but yah were nowhere.'

'I ... was just doing stuff,' she said. 'But anyway, I'm here now, and I've got something to tell you.'

'What's that?'

'I saw Cody this morning.' She grinned. 'He's looking for you.'

She sighed. 'Yeah ... ah figured he'd be.'

'Are you going to the dance with him or what?'

'He asked me yesterday.'

She nodded. 'I heard about that.' There was something dark in her voice.

'Yah must've heard about Remy LeBeau then, huh?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'Let's not talk about him. It's Cody I'm interested in.'

Rogue's eyebrow rose. Usually Kitty would be squealing and going on about what Remy said or did to her, even if she did want her to go to the dance with Cody. _Come to think of it, she was a little harsh about Remy yesterday too._ She shrugged her shoulders. _Ah don't care. If she doesn't like him that's good for me. _

'Ah think ah'm gonna say no t' Cody.'

'What?' Kitty shouted. 'No way! Come on, Rogue, he built up all that courage just to ask you!'

'It's just ... ah was thinking about it last night and ah don't think it's a good idea. He could get hurt.'

Kitty lowered her voice. 'Just cover yourself like now.'

'That's not what ah meant. What if ... what if he tries t' ... ah don't know ... kiss me? Ah can't cover mah lips.'

'Then just say something sassy like you usually do: "Zip those lips, sugah, a lady don't kiss on first dates."'

'Ah don't sound like that.'

Kitty laughed. 'It's totally something you would say though.'

'Do you honestly–' Rogue began. Something, or rather someone had caught her eye. She flinched and jumped behind a wall.

'Rogue, what are you doing?' asked Kitty, hand on hip.

'N-Nothing. Shut up.' She knew how stupid she must look. _That damn Cajun. He's at the end of the hall. Ah don't wanna talk to him. _But why not? She had wanted to lecture him about yesterday, to tell him he was out of line. Yet, she felt nervous. Not nervous in a flustered way, but nervous because she didn't want people staring at them when he proclaimed his next exaggerated love. With no clue what he would say next, she felt helpless. Being alone with him, talking to him, wasn't something she wanted. She didn't know him, she didn't care to know him, yet somehow he had gotten into her head. _It's best ah just avoid him. Then he'll realise ah'm a lost cause and leave me the hell alone. _

'Rogue?' Kitty was still staring at her.

'Let's go to class,' she said, grabbing her friend. 'This way.'

'But we were standing in front of it–oh! Are you avoiding someone? Did you see Cody?'

The bell rang for class.

'Come on, let's just go and stop thinking about boys. Ah've had enough of 'em.'

But class turned out not to be sanctuary from boys. In fact, it was the complete opposite. When the teacher asked them to resume their coursework, the students were talking about Remy LeBeau, even the boys. The girls' conversations went a little like this:

'He's so fricken hot!'

'And so kind! He kept calling me _muet_. It was so romantic.'

'I know, right? Did you see his butt?'

'I did!'

'Who cares about his butt? Did you see his contact lenses? Red on black! Amazing.'

Rogue wondered what they meant. When she had last seen him his eyes had been brown.

The boys' conversations went like this:

'He's good at sports too.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah! I saw him running track. Dude, I ain't seen no one run like that.'

'And he's smart.'

'Who cares about that?'

'I'm just saying, brah. Girls like that.'

'Girls like him whether he's smart or a dumbass.'

'I'm just glad I asked Tabby out to the dance before he came here.'

'And what's with those damn contact lenses? What, does he think he can pull 'em off or something?'

'He kinda can. I mean, he can if the girls are swooning over him like this.'

'Whatever, dude.'

'Remy's a–'

_Shut up, _Rogue thought.

'And Remy likes–'

She clenched her fists. _Shut up._

'I bet Remy goes to–'

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut–!_

It was then that the door opened and Remy LeBeau walked into the classroom, a smug smile on his annoyingly perfect face. Her eyes met his and she blinked. Now she knew what everyone was talking about. His eyes, that had been brown, were now red-on-black in the most beautiful way. For a moment, just a moment, she saw how concerned he looked when he saw her staring at them, but such an expression melted away. Like yesterday, he took his seat next to her, and smiled.

'_Bonjour,_' he said.

'_Adieu_.'

He laughed. 'Welcoming as always, _chere_.'

She cringed. 'Stop with the _chere_-ing, OK?' She noticed how everyone in the room was glancing at them, whispering, glaring. She sighed. She had never had so much attention in her life.

'Caught y' lookin' at m' eyes,' he said, glancing at the floor almost nervously. 'D' dey scare y'?'

For a moment she thought of saying 'yes', but for some reason she found herself telling the truth: 'No.' She cringed. If she had lied he might have left her alone.

'Whenever I see y', y' always look so annoyed,' he said softly. 'Is der a reason why such a _belle _face is constantly frowning?'

'Yes. Yes, there is a reason. Ah'm lookin' right at him.'

He put a hand on his chest. 'Y' wound me something bad, _mon amour._ It feels like 'm hanging by a moment here with you.'

'Leave me alone,' Rogue growled.

'Never,' Remy replied.

Her eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. 'At least stop starin' at me.'

'Y' so _belle_, it's hard not t' stare.'

'Yah know, if yah wanted me t' like you annoyin' me ain't the right path t' take.'

'Den what is? It's hard t' get y' attention. It's like y' in y' own world – daydreamin'.'

'Daydreaming of a world where you don't exist. Why d'yah think ah visit it so often?'

He laughed at that. _Great, now ah'm amusing him,_ she thought bitterly.

'Come on, y' must have some sort of liking f'r me, _non_?'

'Let's see: yah crashed mah friend's car, yah flirt with me whenever yah see me, yah annoy the hell out of me, yah claim that ah belong t' you when ah most certainly don't, yah embarrass me in front of the whole school, and yah starin' at me which ah can't stand. So, no, ah don't think ah like you, nor ever will.'

'Face it, 'm already in y' head.'

OK, now he was pushing it. 'And what makes you think that?'

He smiled. 'I bet y' were thinkin' about what I said t' y' yesterday, _non_?'

She froze, for once not knowing what to say. Of course she was thinking about it. Who wouldn't? When someone proclaims something so exaggerated like he had done, you don't just forget about it so easily.

He laughed at her expression then went to brush a strand of her hair from her eyes. She wacked his hand away, glaring.

'Don't touch me!'

'Is there a problem?'

Everyone in the classroom was looking at them, the teacher frowning. Heat rose on Rogue's cheeks, but Remy just smiled. She didn't understand. Why didn't he seem embarrassed to be caught flirting with the Goth girl, the social reject? He seemed to want everyone to know.

'No, sir,' she said, looking at her desk. 'Not a problem.'

'Then please refrain from shouting in my class, Miss Darkholme. I'm fine with the chatter, but don't disturb others.'

'Yes, sir.' She resumed writing.

'Whatcha doin'?' came that annoying voice.

'Work.'

'What's dat like?'

She looked at him. 'It's like yah just come to school t' annoy me. Ain't you gonna do any work? Ah don't think ah've seen you lift so much as a pen. How do you expect to graduate when yah don't do anything?'

'I don't care much for graduating,' he said.

'Whatever. Ah don't care.'

'Y' interested though.'

'Sure ah am.'

'No need t' hide y' curiosity through sarcasm.' He leaned forwards. 'I'm a pretty interesting guy. I won't hold it against y' if y' ask questions. I'd only answer dem f'r you, anyway.'

She ignored him. _If ah start now, he'll just end up serenading me or something. Stupid Cajun. _

''M sorry about making y' shout earlier,' he said after a while. 'I didn't mean to scare y' or nothing.'

'Yah didn't scare me. Ah was scared for you.'

'What y' mean?'

_Maybe ah should tell him. He might leave me alone if ah do. After all, someone like Remy LeBeau wouldn't be interested in a girl who can't touch._ Of course, she didn't tell him. 'Ah'd end up knocking yah into Death's door, and though ah wouldn't mind that, ah don't wanna spend the rest of my life in prison just because some outrageously annoying Cajun couldn't keep his mouth shut and his hands in his pockets.'

He put his hands up in defence. 'I probably deserved dat.'

When the ball rang, Rogue leapt out of her chair and ran out of the classroom. She didn't want to give Remy another chance to talk to her like yesterday.

Unfortunately, she had the misfortune of running into one of Remy's fan girls, who warned her that someone like Remy would never seriously like her, and that his interest in her was just for laughs, a dare perhaps.

'Listen, if you can somehow make him fall in love with you and leave me the hell alone, ah'd be happy.'

The girl, seeming satisfied, walked away.

'Boy troubles?'

Rogue turned t' see Cody smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile too – his presence made her feel so warm.

'More like girl trouble. That's the eighth gal today who's warned me t' stay away from Remy.'

'Ah don't know what LeBeau's problem was,' Cody said. 'Ah thought ah'd go kick his ass but then ah remembered yah can hold yah own.'

She smiled, then frowned. She hadn't held her own at all. In fact, she had been so transfixed by what Remy had said that she didn't retort at all. Narrowing her eyes, she replayed the scene in her head and grunted at her weakness.

'So, ah'm gonna get right t' the point ... as ah was sayin' yesterday... ah wanted t' take yah t' the dance t'night,' Cody said.

'Yeah ... maybe it's not such a good idea.'

'That LeBeau guy didn't put yah off, did he?'

She laughed. 'No, course not. Ah just think yah'd have a better time with someone else.'

'Rogue, ah wanna go with you. Besides, ah've been waitin' for yah answer, and the courage t' ask yah in the first place for so long that all the other gals have been taken. So in a way, yah owe me this.'

_Smart boy_, Rogue thought with a smile. It couldn't do any harm to go with him, could it? She had been worried about him kissing her, but upon seeing him she remembered he was such a gentleman, that he would never do anything she was uncomfortable with. Plus, some fun would be really good for her right now.

'Fine, fine. Yah guilt tripped me into it.'

He smiled in triumph. 'Better than bein' rejected. So what time should ah pick you up?'

'We can just meet at the school if yah want.'

'That's not date-ish enough. Ah need t' pick yah up from yah house.'

'So this is a date now?'

'Well ... only if yah don't mind.'

She sighed. 'Call it what yah like, Cody. Ah don't mind. Date, dance, whatever yah want it t' be.'

Rogue, nor Cody, noticed that they were being overheard.

Remy was leaning against the wall, grinning. 'So dat's how y' playin' it,_ chere_.'

* * *

Kitty's questions were standard: 'What did he say?' 'How did he look at you?' 'Why did you say yes?' 'Do you love him?' 'Will you be his girlfriend?'

Rogue's answers were standard: 'Not much.' 'Like a human would.' 'I just did.' 'No.' 'No.'

Needless to say, Kitty was disappointed with her friend's reaction.

Whilst Kitty ranted, Rogue noticed the time on her digital clock and gasped. 'Logan!' Without saying another word to Kitty, she ran from the room and down the hallway. A long time ago, whenever Logan would leave they would have a farewell party, but because he left so frequently they didn't have them anymore. Sometimes he would leave without telling them, but when he realised how irritated this made Rogue he would make the effort to tell her. She hated saying goodbye, not knowing if he would come back. Whenever he left he would always come back with some sort of wound, and was reluctant to tell them what happened. When he would step through the doors of the mansion she'd have a sigh of relief, not that she would tell him that.

She saw him in the garage where Ororo was handing him his helmet.

'…and at least call us,' she was saying.

'Where I'm going they don't have phone connection, 'Ro, but I'll try to get in touch somehow,' he said.

Rogue smiled. _What a liar. _He never called them despite promising, so she wasn't sure why Ororo persisted. If she didn't though, Logan would probably think he'd done something wrong. Rogue wasn't sure of their relationship, not that she cared. She got the impression there was more than friendship, but she wasn't exactly knowledgeable when it came to romantic relationships.

'Caught yah in time,' she said, punching his shoulder.

'Hey, Stripes,' he said. 'Just in time to watch 'Ro lecturing me.'

Ororo narrowed her eyes. 'More like looking out for you.'

'He's just kidding, Ororo,' she said. 'Hey, when yah get back let's go out somewhere. To the mountains or something.'

'Why, Bayville life getting' yeh down?' He grinned.

_Ah just don't want to be here. _Ever since Remy showed up she had a strange wanting to get as far away from Bayville as she could. _Ah can't believe that guy has made this much of an impression on me._

Logan got onto his motorbike. 'I gotta head out. Tell Xavier I'll be back in about two weeks, OK?'

Ororo nodded. 'Take care, for heaven's sake.'

'And don't get into random fights,' Rogue said.

'And don't visit any bars.'

'And don't, whatever you do, crash yah bike like that other time.'

'Shut up, both of yeh,' he snapped. 'You'd think I was a fricken kid the way you treat me.'

Ororo kissed his helmet. 'Come home in one piece.'

'Yeah. Whatever,' Rogue said. She didn't like showing too much emotion.

Logan grinned. 'See you soon.'

They watched as he rode out of the garage. When the noise of the bike faded, Ororo said to her, 'How are your studies going, Rogue?'

'Fine, ah guess.'

'And are you having fun at school?'

She flinched. _Fun? Seriously, school was fun when exactly? _'Ah suppose.'

'I'm glad to hear. You've gotten so much more sociable since you came here. It's a nice development.'

'Thanks, Ororo.' She did like Ororo, but they were two people who couldn't be more opposite from each other. Ororo's existence was warm and gentle, like water or a soft breeze, whereas Rogue was fire, a hurricane that would sweep up anyone who got too close.

'I heard there's a dance occurring,' she continued. 'Are you going with anyone?'

'Yeah.'

'Who, may I ask?'

'Just a guy. Cody.'

'Do you like him?'

Rogue liked that Ororo cared, but she had never shown interest in her personal life. At least, not that she could remember. Perhaps when she first came here she had tried to be Rogue's friend and counsellor, but she had probably pushed the poor woman away.

'He's just a friend. Really,' she replied. 'We just like to hang out together.'

'I see. I hope you have a good time with him.'

She smiled. 'Thanks, Ororo.'

By the time the dance was upon them, almost everyone in the mansion had a date. People started to leave to the school together, and Rogue, dressed in a simple green dress that showed off her knees, wearing opera gloves, her hair up in a bun allowing the white strands of her hair to curl to the side of her face, was worried Cody may have changed his mind, but soon enough, his car approached the mansions gate and they headed off to the party.

'Y' not really into this kind of thing,' he said to her as he drove, 'I do know that. But I hope I can make it fun for you nonetheless. That'd make me happy.'

'Ah'm sure ah will, Cody.' For some reason, she couldn't be blunt or sarcastic to him. He was much like Ororo, and she didn't want to hurt either of their feelings. 'Ah gotta be honest, ah really didn't wanna go when ah was waiting for you. Ah even thought of backing out.'

'What make yah come then?'

'Kitty. She kinda wouldn't let me go back to mah room.'

'So … yah wanna head back?' His voice was even, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

'Truly, ah don't! Now that ah'm with you ah feel much better.' She smiled. 'Ah don't know why, but being near you always makes me feel relaxed.'

He laughed. ''M like yah tranquillizer?'

'Sure are. Ah wouldn't come here with anyone else but you.' She hadn't meant it to sound so romantic. Shame really. Cody would be her saviour, the reaching hand that would save her from what was to come. She still had so many chances to take his hand, to save herself, but the chances were becoming less and less frequent.

'Ah'm glad,' was all he said, though he was smiling. 'Thanks for coming with me.'

'Hold on. We're not even there yet.'

He laughed. 'Sorry. Ah'm a bit excited, is all.'

She bit her lip. She didn't want to disappoint him. _Ah mean, it's not like ah'm Miss Exciting. If anything ah'm the death and dark of the party. Still, he's brought me here and ah want him to have a good time, even if ah have t' make mahself look foolish. _She sighed. She rarely danced, but she was sure dancing was not her forte.

The dance was being held in the schools two gyms, which allowed her and Cody more space instead of being cramped. It was wonderfully decorated with fairy lights and blue drapes, giving the impression of a winter wonderland. Even Rogue appreciated it. Cody took her gloved hand, found them somewhere to sit, complimented her, asked her to dance, sat and talked over the loud music. Kitty and others said their hellos, but nothing else happened. Rogue found herself … enjoying herself? Well, something along those lines.

'Yah really hurt mah foot, gal,' said Cody when they were sat down, rubbing his foot. He was smiling.

'Ah'm sorry,' she said, patting his back. 'Ah don't know mah own strength. Duo dancing ain't something ah'm skilled at. Ah did warn yah though.'

He laughed. 'It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much, and it's proof we came here together at least.'

'Yah don't need proof––'

'Hey, Rogue,' came a familiar voice. 'Liking the dance?'

She looked up to see Scott Summers dressed in a tuxedo, wearing his red sun glasses he had to wear – he had a strange eye condition and wasn't able to see through any other lenses. Rogue had never thought it odd seeing him with them though – in fact she used to find it endearing. Seeing him made her silent for a few seconds, making her reply awkward.

'Yeah, yeah, sorry. Ah am. Yah know Cody right?' she said.

'Yeah, we've seen each other a few times.'

'Y' havin' a good time?' Cody asked.

'I guess so.'

There was another silence. Rogue shifted in her seat, staring at the floor.

'Rogue, wanna dance?' asked Cody.

She looked at him surprised, then nodded. 'Sure. See yah, Scott.'

When they arrived at the dance floor, she looked at him curiously. 'Did yah ask me t' dance on purpose?'

'Dancing's kinda the point at a dance, Rogue,' he said.

She rolled her eyes. 'Yah know what ah mean.'

He nodded. 'Ah could see yah were uncomfortable. Don't blame yah either ... after what happened.'

She shrugged. 'It's in the past. But thanks for lookin' out for me.'

After an hour into the party, Rogue went to get herself a drink. That's what she liked about Cody: he was never in a rush to treat her like some insolent woman, even over the little things like getting herself a drink. She liked the fact that he was a gentleman, but she liked him even more for realising she was a head-strong girl.

It was then that she noticed someone walking through the large gym doors. Remy LeBeau. He was dressed in a very formal suit with a tie, which for some reason really suited him. It didn't make him look tamed, or like a gentleman; he still looked a little rough, a little too old to be at school, but it suited him, that look. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking things like that. Whether or not he was handsome, he was annoying, rude, and a snake, she reminded herself. She walked by him but he said something to her she didn't quite hear.

'If yah haven't noticed, ah'm ignorin' yah,' she said t' him.

'Dat's fine. Just wanted t' introduce y' t' my date. I believe y' know her.'

'Yah mean there's actually someone willin' t' be seen with you?'

A beautiful girl in a red dress came through the door and stood beside Remy, smiling prettily. Strangely, she looked suited for Remy.

'J-Jean?' Rogue gasped.

'Oh, hi, Rogue!'

'W-What are yah doin' here – with – with –?'

'It's Remy, _chere_. De name must really mean something t' y' if y' can't even find de courage t' say it.'

She glared. 'Ah'm not talkin' t' you, you filthy human.' She turned back to Jean. 'Why in the world are yah with this idiot?'

Jean giggled. 'Idiot? He's actually really cool.'

'Cool? Yah perception is incredibly damaged. Why not go with Scott?'

'Why would I go with Scott?'

'Oh, right.' Rogue had forgotten that Jean was still pretending not to like him.

'If y' don't mind now, _chere_, me and Jeany here are gonna go grab a seat.' He walked by her, his arm around Jean's shoulder.

Jeany? Rogue's hands clenched. Why? Why did she feel so ... so ... jealous? It made no sense. She had only just met Remy; he had been an arrogant flirter and irritating, and yet she felt hurt that he was here with Jean of all people.

_Just forget about it,_ she thought. _Go find Cody and have some fun._

And so she did. She and Cody danced, talked, had a drink – and it was fun. No, it was more than that. It was a break, a break that she needed from life. Kitty had been right; she did need to get out more often. It was relaxing, enjoyable and so much fun when it was with someone you liked to talk to. Plus it made her forget that annoying Remy LeBeau.

'Thanks for blackmailing me t' come here, Cody,' she said.

'Thanks for agreeing t' be blackmailed,' he said.

They laughed and resumed talking.

They didn't see the pair of red-on-black eyes glaring at them in the distance.

* * *

'You seem a little preoccupied, Remy,' Jean moaned. 'We've hardly danced.'

'Forgive me, _petit_, I'm just thinking.'

She looked to where his eyes were directed and sighed. 'You've been staring at them all night. Do you like Rogue or something?'

He smiled. 'Like? What makes y' say dat?'

'I said before, you're staring at them, or rather her. Look, Rogue and I have never got along, but on her behalf I'm just going to tell you to leave her alone. She doesn't need to be chased right now.'

'Why d' y' say dat for? Y' don't like her enough t' see her happy?'

'What? Of course it's not that! I wasn't thinking about that.' She was thinking about Rogue's gift. 'I just don't think it's right that you bother her.'

'She's mine t' bother,' he muttered. 'Do y' think she likes that Cody?'

'Hm? Cody? Oh. Maybe. They're both from the same neck of the woods, and Rogue is very proud of her Southern roots. She probably likes having him as a friend.'

'Just a friend?'

She thought about it. 'Maybe more. I mean, trust me, Rogue never comes to the school dances. Not even once. She's been asked a few times in the past, and by hotties too. She rejected every one. She said yes to Cody, so he must be pretty important to her.'

Jean didn't overlook the fury in Remy's expression. He was shaking, though she couldn't understand why.

'Look, I'm no mind reader, but … do you like Rogue this much? Enough to get this angry?'

'O' course.'

'But … you barely know her.'

'Is dat so?'

Jean sighed. 'Fine. You like her. So why ask me on a date?' He didn't reply. 'At the very least you could treat me with some––'

'Do y' know if he likes her?' he asked, then shook his head. 'What am I sayin'? 'M acting like a teenager.'

'You are one.'

'He likes her. O' course he does. He asked her here … and no one could not like her.' His eyes narrowed. 'I warned her.'

'Warned her?'

'Y' want a drink?' he asked her suddenly.

She blinked. 'Sure ... whatever.' She leaned back in her chair, already bored. Maybe she should have just asked Scott. No doubt he would have said yes, but she could never find the courage to ask him. Besides, he rarely came to dances; he preferred to stay at home whereas she liked to dance into the night, so to speak. They were very different people, but her feelings for him had grown nonetheless. There was a time where she could have lost him to someone else, but when he chose Jean, she knew that they would be together one day.

With that thought, she smiled and thought of their happy future.

* * *

Kitty was standing alone, drinking lemonade from a straw. Though she had come with a date that had gone off and never returned, she was content to see Rogue having fun with Cody. It was about time she lived like a typical teenager, even though she wasn't. Far from it.

She placed her drink down and went to go to the bathroom when a blur grabbed her arms, dragged her into the shadows, and pushed her against the wall.

'What –?'

Remy was standing in front of her, pinning her.

She blinked, then narrowed her eyes. 'Remy.'

'I know who y' are,' he said. 'Y' not gettin' in my way. Thought y' should know dat.'

As always, she hesitated when looking into his eyes. When she regained herself, she said, 'I will not let you have her, Remy. You will kill her. You know that.'

For a moment he looked deeply hurt, but regained his hard composure. 'I exist only for her. You askin' me t' stay away from her is equal t' my death.'

'Then die,' she spat.

He smiled. 'I'm sure Rogue wouldn't be happy 'bout dat.'

'At the moment she couldn't care less.'

'Who are you kiddin'? De moment I stepped into her life I became important t' her.'

Kitty hesitated. He was right. Rogue may not know it, but Remy already meant everything to her.

'Did you come looking for her?' she asked.

'_Non_. I don't have t' – I always find her even when I don't try.'

She nodded. 'You could have just left after realising she was here.'

'I can't do dat. I try, I do. I really do. But once I saw her when she came outta de car, I couldn't move. De whole world stopped and der was only her. I can't walk away from her. I've been waitin' years t' meet her.'

Kitty shook her head over and over. 'Please!' she shouted. 'Don't let her die. You're going to kill her!'

'And den I'll find her.'

Tears watered her eyes.

He released her from the wall and began to walk away.

'Is that how you want her to live?' she asked. 'Never living at all?'

He ignored her. She was powerless to stop him, she knew that much.

* * *

'Yah a lousy dancer, Rogue,' Cody teased.

'Ah'm tryin' mah best,' she said. 'Yah not exactly the beez knees yahself.'

He laughed. 'Only 'coz I'm nervous.'

'Why yah nervous?'

''Cos ah'm with you.'

She blinked. 'Is that bad?'

'No, stupid! Ah'm sayin' ah like bein' with yah – a whole lot actually. Ah was never sure how t' tell yah though ...'

'Tell me what?'

He stopped dancing for a moment and looked at her seriously. 'How ah feel.'

She too stopped and stared at him.

'Ah like you,' he said. 'More than a friend.'

'More?'

He nodded.

'Oh...' She found it odd – in a way, she had always liked Cody a little bit more than a friend, yet it was never enough. He didn't make her heart beat fast, or ever take her breath away – but wasn't love something else? She remembered her Aunt telling her love wasn't like that – that true love didn't make you breathless, that in a way it was boring.

_'Boring?' she asks her Auntie. 'Then why fall in love at all?'_

_Her Aunt laughs. 'It's not that you mean to fall in love. Most people confuse love for passion. Love isn't exciting, to be honest. It's like you have a best friend who you can talk to about anything in the world – even the horrible thoughts that make you seem ugly, and knowing that they'll accept it, even love you for it. I had that, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world.'_

The way she had put it had inspired Rogue. She wanted it, one day, though she'd probably never have it. She wanted a best friend who she could share her secrets with, someone who would love her for everything. But no one existed like that. There was no one in the whole world who would want her – the untouchable.

She looked back at Cody. Yes, he was a friend, a good person to talk to. In fact, he was the kindest person she ever met. But it wasn't enough. She couldn't share her secrets with him, and she didn't want to. He may have not made her heart beat, but he did nothing else for her either.

'Cody, ah –'

It happened too quickly for Rogue to stop it.

Remy appeared from behind Cody, grabbed his shoulders, spinning him round, and punched him squarely in the face. Cody stumbled backwards, groaning, and fell on the floor.

Everyone fell silent and stared at the scene, the music continuing.

'Cody!' Rogue yelled, but did not run to his side. She used all her force to push Remy back. 'What the hell are yah doin'? Yah fricken insane!'

'I tol' y' not t' give y' heart t' anyone, _chere_,' he said. 'Dis is de least I can do t' dem.'

'Wha-Wha ...' She took a deep breath. 'What is yah _problem_? Ah don't even know you.'

'I disagree.'

She shook her head. 'Yah mad – insane!'

He laughed. 'I merely did what I hinted I'd do if y' went t' de dance wit' someone. It's not my fault dat y' went ahead and did it anyway.'

'What –? Yah with someone too!' She pointed to Jean who went slightly red.

He grinned. 'She means nothin' t' me. I only brought her here t' make y' jealous.'

Her gloved hand struck his cheek; his eyes widened and his hand automatically went onto his face. She glared at him.

'Ah despise little boys like you, who treat women like pawns on a chessboard. Yah don't have any respect whatsoever, livin' yah life with arms wide open, not a care in the world. Yah don't care about me, or anyone else – only yahself.'

It was silent for a moment before Remy smiled. It was the smile that Rogue felt ambiguous about – she both loved and hated it.

In almost a whisper, he said, 'Is dat really how y' see me, Rogue?'

She blinked, caught off guard by the question. She went to speak, but when she tried, she realised he was right. Reluctantly, somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that he was nothing like she said. He wasn't anything like that. She wasn't sure how she knew that – she hadn't known him for long – but the moment she met him, she was aware that he was a good person.

She said nothing, but in doing so knew she was saying a lot. His smile turned into a grin and he turned away from her, helping Cody back to his feet. He brushed him off and shook his hand.

'No hard feelings, eh? It's just, I did warn de _femme_. Now I be warnin' you.' Remy stared fiercely into Cody's eyes, no longer smirking, no longer any hint of amusement in his face. 'Stay away from Rogue. She belongs to me, and 'f y' ever try to get close t' her again, I'll show y' de fires o' hell, _mon ami._' He released Cody – who just stood wide-eyed – and turned back to –

Rogue spun around, kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall onto the floor.

'Yah insolent, pompous, _bastard!_ Yah don't own me, no one does! How dare you? How dare you?' she shouted, storming off. If she stayed, she knew she'd end up absorbing him.

Remy laughed. Nothing could deter him from Rogue, not even her dislike towards him. She'd come around, eventually, he knew she would.

* * *

Boredom creeps up on me easily. Perhaps it is time to use one of the pawns. I smile. What a good idea! You can never have too much trouble in a lifetime. In fact, I'd be doing the humans a favour. They need a little bit of drama to make them feel like their mundane lives are worth living.

As I move the white knight forwards onto the board, I laugh. It's about time I use you. Onto the chessboard you go. Awaken your memories. Cause havoc and break the bonds that fate cruelly makes in order to be cut. The sinners' suffering must go on. Must go on. Must go on. And on and on and on.

* * *

**-End-**

**Did you like it? I wonder. Just a few things I'd like to mention:**

**1. Jean Grey and Rogue have disliked each other for a while, but they have an understanding****. The reason for this is ... well, you'll find out later. I'm not making them hate each other – not really 'hate' – because I hate Jean. She's actually one of the characters I like. Really. I just thought it'd be fun to put some history behind them, and poke fun at her relationship with Scott.**

**2. Kitty and Remy know each other, and though they don't really hate each other, they don't like each other either, you know? I love making their relationship like this as in Sakura Yume they were best friends.**

**3. I learned a long time ago that love is not something that will take your breath away. At first, sure. But when you're in a relationship, 'the honeymoon period', is kind of short, and when it's over, you decide whether or not to end the relationship. I think everyone goes through this, and a lot of people I know think that when their boyfriends/girlfriends stop making them swoon and blush and those sorts of things, that they don't love them anymore. Just remember, love isn't like that. It really is just like having a best friend. It's not that romantic at all (it can be sometimes on special occasions). That's why we have books and fan fiction – so that we can pretend it is like that. (By the way, I'm not lecturing – OK , I am – it's just a good friend of mine broke off her relationship because he didn't make her feel that way anymore, and they were truly perfect for each other.) It was very sad and I don't want anyone, especially you young ones (am I old enough to say that?) to make that mistake!**

**Please review or I will be sad. You don't want to make me sad. I have a fruit in a case and I'm not afraid to use it. You have been warned. REVIEW.**


	3. Checkmate le jeu commence

**Hello, it's nice to meet you; I'm FC. Yup, I've reverted to that name. Oh yeah, I'm so cool. Not really; I just find it easier to type. So, I hope you liked the second chapter of this story. I was asked how long it would be and I will tell you it's going to be at least thirty-three chapters long. Annoyingly, this chapter is kind of choppy. It didn't need to be, but I wanted to get into the heads of more of the characters.**

**I know that updates have been more regular than I mentioned, but they will eventually slow down. I do apologise about this.**

* * *

**Les ailes d'ange**

**Chapter Three: Checkmate - le jeu commence (Checkmate – the game begins)**

Remy didn't like to sleep since he had arrived in Bayville. His dreams were intoxicated by blood and whining, and above all else, his most precious person ran screaming. He reached out to her many times, but before he could reach her, save her, liberate her, a stone hand grasped her and took her into the dark skies above. He would call for her, scream for her, but she would never come back to him. So to dream was to be tormented. To live in reality was to be tormented too. _Story o' m' life. _

At school, his precious person ignored him despite his attempts to engage her in a conversation. _Must still be pissed off wit' me. _He had not wanted to hurt Cody Robbins, who seemed nice enough, but he couldn't bear seeing him with his girl. He was sure that she viewed him as a psychopath, but she didn't understand, couldn't understand, the truth of who he was, what he was to her. If the roles were reversed, however, he felt that he would love her even if she was heavily attached to him for no apparent reason.

Recalling Kitty and her will to stop him, he felt guilty towards her. Her position was beyond difficult, and he could understand her feelings, not that she would take too kindly to his sympathy. He knew what she said was right, but he had to disregard it. To be without his girl was to die, and he didn't intend to die any time soon. Not until he had his vengeance.

He looked up at the sun-drenched sky. _My worse nightmare already has happened. Y' can't do anything else t' me now. But you still got everything t' lose. Everything._

* * *

At night she dreamt of a chessboard. She sat in a dark room, with a single light illuminating the table above her. Her opponent was facing her, but the darkness concealed whoever it was.

'It seems you're losing, Rogue,' said the voice. She couldn't determine whether it was a woman or a man.

'Ah haven't lost yet.'

'This is an endless game. How many times have we played it?'

'Too long.'

'Indeed. It's your own fault. You are the one who asked to play in the first place.'

'Ah didn't know what ah was doin'. Ah just followed mah heart.'

'And look how you've ended up: alive, but not living.'

'Ah can win this.'

'Impossible. Fate has determined the winner, and you are not it.' The opponent leaned forward, but before Rogue could see their face, her eyes opened.

She was wrapped in her bed blankets, the moon streaming through the windows. Across from her in her own bed slept Kitty, breathing softly. Rogue got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed water in her face and sighed. _Ah have that dream so often_. She was never sure what to think of it. In her dreams, she felt like she knew who she was playing, and what she was playing for. When she woke up, however, her knowledge seemed to disperse until she forgot it all._ Just a dream_, she told herself. _Stop getting so worked up over it._

* * *

The children in the orphanage were loud that day. Professor Charles Xavier was returning from his short trip to Scotland, and the foyer of the mansion had been decorated for his return. Kitty, however, was not excited. She was looking forward to Xavier coming home, but her mind was sullen regarding the complicated situation that was unravelling between Remy and Rogue.

Remy's arrival had caused a stir for everyone. The girls loved him, as was expected. Kitty had even caught him flirting with a substantial number of them, but she was aware that he didn't care for any of them. She could see it in his eyes. Even the boys admired him, and at the same time envied him.

_I have to do something. Rogue hates him right now, but that won't last forever._ She clenched her fists. _Remy, that selfish bastard. He said he wouldn't give up on her, right to my face too. He can't truly love her if he'd do this to her. Such a selfish love couldn't be love after all. _

She met with Ororo and spoke to her for a while before she heard a commotion in the foyer. They met Xavier who sat in a metallic wheelchair, surrounded by joyful children.

'How was Dr MacTaggert?' asked Ororo, once the commotion had died down.

Xavier beamed. 'Very well, thank you, Ororo. She sends her love to you all.'

'Was your trip back OK?' asked Kitty. She wasn't in the mood to converse, but she knew it was polite to.

After the formalities, Kitty went back to her room and grabbed her rucksack. She found herself not looking forward to school, knowing Remy LeBeau would be there. No matter the cost she would have to keep Rogue away from him. _But such a thing is impossible with Fate as my opponent. _

With such a dismal thought, Kitty threw her bag to the floor and collapsed onto her bed, cuddling up to her teddy bear under the covers.

* * *

She stared at his poker-face, trying to determine whether or not to trust him.

'Make your move, Goth girl,' he said.

She clenched her jaw. She was usually good at knowing what her opponent was thinking, but he had built a defence against her. It was all or nothing. The stakes were high, and she had to make a choice. But, this was Rogue, stubborn, fiercely competitive Rogue. She couldn't just back down.

'Ah'm all in,' she said with confidence.

They inclined towards each other, the heat between them increasing.

He frowned, and she thought, _Ah've beat you_. But then came his smile, and he laughed.

'Looks like I win, Goth girl.' He placed the cards down and she gawped.

'Y-You––!' She went to grab him. He moved back, knocking his chair down and continued to laugh. 'Yah cheated!'

'Can't admit defeat?'

'Ah'll kill you!'

Warren didn't look scared though, and said, 'You owe me your weekly allowance.'

She growled.

'Are you going to back out?'

'No! A deal is a deal, and ah would've taken your money.'

'At least you're honest.' He took a look at his watch. 'Well, I better go. I expect my wins tonight.'

'Yeah, yeah,' she muttered as he left the Rec Room.

A week had passed since the dance at school, and Rogue found herself rather bored. Kitty had decided to spend less time with her for some unknown reason, and when Rogue tried to speak to her, her friend would only look at her sadly and say she was busy. Rogue knew it wasn't her business, but Kitty was her friend, her closest friend, and, though she never thought she'd admit it, the world seemed lonely without her.

Warren had taken Kitty's place this week, though he wasn't turning out to be much fun. Though he was laid-back and didn't care for drama, just like Rogue, he had a dark sense of humour that she couldn't relate to. He found joy in chaos, which wasn't surprising since all he had ever known was such. Still, she found him a little tiring to deal with, and all he ever wanted to do was gamble and go out drinking despite being underage.

With Logan gone, there wasn't anyone she could really speak to. She had other friends, to be sure, but none that she could really speak to openly. _There is Scott_, she reminded herself, but then there wasn't Scott anymore. He would talk to her if she spoke to him, she knew that. He would listen to whatever she had to say. Out of guilt or friendship, she wasn't sure. However, talking to him was not an option anymore. They had drifted too far apart after what had happened. _Best to leave us at acquaintances._ She sighed. Half a year ago the thought of Scott Summers being a distant friend would have been laughable, as close as they were. Now it seemed like the perfect arrangement between them.

She decided to give Cody call, but he was busy with soccer practice.

''M sorry, possum, but ah'll call yah later OK?' he said.

She cringed. 'Don't call me that.'

He laughed. 'Sure thing, possum.'

After the dance, she and Cody had gotten closer, and he quite nicely avoided the topic of where their relationship stood_. Ah used t' be cut off from the world of romance. Why has it suddenly decided to show me favour?_ She found herself thinking of Remy, remembering his words_. Do not remember them. He's an asshole._ A good-looking one at that. She sighed. She didn't know him, but ever since they met she had been feeling like her world was suddenly different. It was as if something was approaching her life; good or bad she wasn't sure. It was a discomforting feeling, one she couldn't comprehend, but somehow she knew it had something to do with Remy.

_He's a mystery. One ah do not want to unravel._

But one, dear girl, that you will have to.

* * *

'Hey, Kit,' said Rogue the next morning.

'Oh, hi.' Kitty was still in her pyjamas, despite it being a school day. She didn't look too well, with shadows lingering under her usually bright eyes. And had she been crying? Rogue hesitated. She knew she wasn't a good friend, not compared to Kitty at least, and found it hard to comfort someone or try to cheer them up. Usually she would leave Kitty alone, but this time it seemed serious.

'Kit, it's not mah place but … is something goin' on?'

Kitty smiled. 'No.'

'Liar.'

She sniffled. 'I'm feeling a bit sick is all.'

Another lie, but Rogue didn't mention that. If Kitty didn't want to say then she wouldn't force it. 'If there's something ah can do, just tell me, OK? Ah'm not good with this kinda stuff, but ah don't like seein' yah sad, just so yah know.' That was enough affection she could give.

Kitty actually gave her a real smile. 'I know. Thanks. I'm … I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just didn't want you to get dragged into my … into my …' She sniffled again. 'I…' Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Rogue's covered shoulders, burying her head into her shoulder.

'K-Kitty?' Despite herself, Rogue blushed. Her friend had never been so touchy before.

'I-I don't want t-to worry you anymore, s-so please forgive how I've b-been acting.'

'S-Stop it. Get off. Come on, Kit. Don't cry.' What was she supposed to do? Pat her back? 'It'll be OK.'

'It won't be OK,' the girl cried. 'It won't be, Rogue. It won't be.'

Correct, as per usual.

Rogue pushed her back and forced a smile. 'Come on, get ready so we can go t' school. Ah'm sure it'll take yah mind off yah problem. And don't talk so dramatically. Aren't ah supposed to be the gloom and doom?'

Kitty gave a small laugh. 'You're not as bad as you think. You're existence is a bright one.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow. Was that a compliment? A strange one. 'Just get ready. Stop being weird.' The Goth girl was already uncomfortable; she didn't need Kitty giving her bizarre compliments.

Kitty accompanied her to school that day, and Rogue felt that perhaps her life might be going back to normal, especially since Remy LeBeau appeared to be absent. _Hopefully permanently_, she thought.

* * *

'I know you're here,' said Logan. 'I need to talk to yeh.' He stood in a cave, snow blustering into the icy cavern. The light from the sun illuminated the strange markings on the walls and floor, but he paid no mind to them.

'Oh, is that how it is? You summon and I come at once? How the world has changed.'

'Stop with the bullshit and come out.'

'Afraid are we? You are in the middle of nowhere, and your friends are so used to you coming back battered and beaten. It would be easy to assume that you died out here, in this cold, cold place. Not that they would know where you have gone. If I disposed of you now, no one would ever know.'

He growled. 'Kill me if yeh can. Then I won't have to do this anymore.'

'But where is the fun in that? You are one of my favourite pawns. If I really did dispose of you, then I'd grow tired and bored. And when I'm bored, I don't play fair.'

'Then don't play at all.'

'What choice do I have? Without me, this whole world would fall apart.'

'Without you, this world would be a better place.'

'Such hypocrisy. Wasn't it you who caused this on-going disaster?'

Again, he growled. 'At least I'm trying to fix it.'

'You have tried to fix it three-thousand-two-hundred and sixty-one times––'

'I get the point,' he mumbled. 'I'm failing. I get that. But I'm ready this time.'

'To fight Fate with such confidence must mean you have finally conceived a great power. Oh, but, aren't you always this confident? Aren't you always sure you'll win?'

'To save her I must win. To right the wrongs I've done, to set her free, I will win.'

I laugh. 'Very well. Come to me, dear Logan, and remove the claws that have snatched her spirit from you.'

* * *

_Ah wonder what Logan's doing right now,_ thought Rogue as she walked to school. It was dark, a few of the street lights flickering as she walked underneath them. _Knowing him he's probably getting into some stupid fight. Gawd knows what that man gets up to. _She held the strap of her rucksack tighter. _Ah hope he's OK._

She heard a tune being whistled, but when she looked around she couldn't see anybody. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued to walk towards the school. Shrouded in darkness, the school seemed almost eerie, abandoned.

She heard the whistling again.

_What the heck?_ She was sure someone was nearby. Though she wasn't frightened, she didn't want to cause trouble. Be in mugger, robber, even murderer, she would always end up being the one standing over their unconscious bodies. Certain that there were security cameras, she didn't want to have to explain how she brought down a thief with just a touch of the hand.

She walked into the courtyard of the school and saw a motorbike. _Great_, she thought, frowning. She had wanted the swimming pool to herself.

The school swimming pool was a rare kindness shown by the schooling board. Bayville High had been hit hard by the recession, so to keep the student's morale up they decided a pool should gain them their forgiveness for the cuts. It was exactly 7.14pm when Rogue had decided she wanted to swim. Why so late, you ask? Well, the pool is housed in a separate building to the rest of the school, and so long as you have your school ID card to enter, you can go whenever you want. As it turned out, not many people went there at night, which of course our little social reject could benefit from. The pool at the mansion was always being used, and despite her attitude towards her strange curse, she did in fact like a dip now and then.

However, this particular night, she was not alone. Walking into the building, she spotted none other than–

'You,' she growled.

'Looks like we can't stop runnin' into each other, _chere_.' Remy grinned. He was fully dressed, wearing his trench coat over his attire, and his red-on-black eyes were as striking as ever.

'Fate is obviously not in mah favour,' she said.

'Y' would b' right on dat one, _mon amour_.'

She couldn't be bothered to argue with him tonight, so instead of retorting, she walked by him.

'Wait!' he said, desperately.

She turned, gritting her teeth. 'Yes?'

'I … I hoped, seein' as though y' were here … maybe we can talk? Even have a dip in de pool t'gether?'

'Aha. Ah think not. Besides, it looks like yah were just goin',' she pointed out.

'I can stay a while longer. Not like I got anything t' do.'

'Ah'll pass. Ah was hoping for some peace and quiet.' _He's probably gonna insist on staying nonetheless._

'I understand,' he said, causing her eyes to widen. 'We all need some quiet time now and again. I hope y' know 'm here f'r y' though.' He gave her a kind smile, a smile she had only seen once before. For some reason, her heart beat faster and her face flushed. If he noticed, he didn't say anything and walked out of the building. She stared at him in disbelief, and then shook her head. _What a weird idiot. Always changing his tune. _

Changing into her emerald-green swimsuit, she dove into the clear water. She found it relaxing when there was no sound apart from the water softly carrying her. Her mind thought of nothing. Her heart felt as if it didn't beat. How at peace she was.

'_She belongs t' me.'_ She heard his voice along with the dashing smile had given her.

She gasped and sunk under the water, soon finding her bearings. Resurfacing, she narrowed her eyes, angry at herself for thinking of him of all people. Why was it that even when she felt as peaceful as she had, that he came into her mind? _It's only because he's so damn arrogant that ah can't get a grip of it,_ she thought, but somehow she knew it was more than that. Did she like this pompous stranger who she knew nothing about apart from that he was infuriating? _No_, she told herself firmly, _ah don't like him, what a crazy thing t' think!_

She tried to stop thinking about him and resume enjoying her time in the pool, but it was impossible. Now that she had let him enter her thoughts, he wouldn't get out of them. She wondered if she had absorbed him, though that was wishful thinking. _It's me thinking of him_, she thought angrily, _and ah don't have a clue why._

She climbed out of the pool and made her way to the stairs where there was a diving board. She would certainly drive him out of her thoughts. She had always been slightly afraid of heights, though she never knew why. No one knew her dark little secret, her one weakness, and she was always so keen to defeat it before anyone did. So as she climbed up the steps to the diving board, her heart beat fast, her face went pale. At the top, she stared at the edge of the diving board. The good thing about Rogue is that though she was frightened, her will to overpower all weakness was much stronger than her fear. She slowly made her way across the board that shook slightly under her weight.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _

Her toes felt the edge of the board. She refused to look down.

_Ah'm gonna get that damn Cajun outta mah head, for sure._

She took a deep breath, bent her knees, and then jumped.

She knew immediately that she had done something wrong. As she fell through the air, her body tangled in a painful way, and she hit the water so hard she was afraid she had broken something. She was so dizzy from the impact that she couldn't bring herself to the surface. She panicked, which of course only makes things worse.

_Ah can't die like this! Ah can't die like this!_

Well, at least she got the Cajun out of her head.

Ah, dying. I've seen so many people drown, you know. It always amuses me, the thoughts that go through their minds. It's never of their families, or of how they wished they could see them, it's always selfish thoughts, like I'm too young to die, I'm not ready, I don't deserve this, let someone else take my place.

Fortune was on Rogue's side that night.

Strong arms wrapped around her swimsuit, carefully avoiding her skin. They pulled her out of the water and dragged her to the side of the pool. It was a moment before she came to her senses, and when she opened her eyes she found two black-on-red eyes staring at her, so concerned and frightened that she wanted to tell him that she's fine, that she's OK.

'R-Remy?' she gasped, standing up with a wobble.

'_Chere_! Are you alright?' He went to grab her skin but she managed to jump back.

'Ah'm fine! Don't have t' touch me.' She limped towards the chairs and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. Her vision was making two of everything. 'W-Why the hell are yah here anyway? Ah thought yah left.'

His worried expression didn't fade. She had never seen him look so fragile.

'I wanted t' see y' again,' he said. 'I was waitin' outside for a while. But I got impatient, and I came in and saw y' jumping ... saw y' hit dat water ...' He looked down as if it were the most horrid thing to have witnessed. ''M so glad y' OK. Lucky I came. Lucky I got so impatient t' talk t' y'.'

Her eyes were wide, bewildered by the strange level of infatuation he showed to her. For a moment she was sure she was going to smile and say thank you, but instead she said, 'Why? Ah don't wanna talk t' yah.'

He gave a smile, but it didn't replace the look of anxiety on his face. 'I missed you. It's been a whole week since y' spoke t' me.'

'There's a reason for that.'

'Did I scare y' at de dance?'

'Scare me? No. Ah think yah insane though.'

He grinned. 'I was only tellin' y' de truth, and him, that damned Cody guy.'

She sighed. 'Why are you under the delusion that ah belong t' you? We literally met a week ago.'

'So you say.'

She shook her head. It was pointless trying to get real answers from him.

'You shouldn't follow me, bah the way,' she mentioned, 'stalkery is an offence.'

'It's hardly stalking when y' mine anyway.'

She glared when he did his cocky grin. He was teasing her on purpose, she realised.

'Well, it's been nice chattin' t' yah, as usual,' she said with sarcasm in her voice, 'but ah'm gonna go get changed now.'

'Mind if I watch?'

She glared and went to go to the changing rooms when she heard Remy following her.

'What do you think yah doin'?' she asked, hand on hip.

He looked to the floor, his face looking as if it was in pain, then back up at her.

'I want t' ...' He looked to the floor again.

'Yah want to?'

He came over to her, his eyes narrowed, as if he was fighting something. His hand reached out for her and she gasped.

'Don't touch me!' she shouted, and he didn't miss the fear in her voice.

He took his hand away as if he understood – which worried her. There was no way he could know about her curse, could he?

'Rogue,' he whispered, looking her up and down, 'I'll be waitin' for you t' talk t' me again.'

And with that, he turned his back on her and left.

She blinked, confused. Why had he looked so pained? Why did he look like he was struggling with something? And why, she wondered as always, did he claim she belonged to him?

Sighing, she went to the changing rooms.

* * *

Remy sat on his bed in his apartment, his head in his hands.

_I was so close ... too close._

Seeing her revealing so much flesh was torture. He had wanted to hold her in his arms, and much more. The agony of resisting was too much. He wanted her, too badly, too intensely. He knew the moment he had seen her at the pool that Fortune had whispered in his ears that night, telling him to go there, because if he hadn't she may have drowned. _But Fortune also punished me … because it really was a punishment t' look at her, knowing I can never … never …_

_She _has_ t' love me soon_, he thought. _I don't think I'll last long if she doesn't._

It was strange how she didn't love him almost instantly, as if she was fighting Fate without even knowing. _Strange?_ Non, _not strange. Unfair, torture, cruel … but maybe it's a good thing too. Maybe dis is what I've been waiting for. Maybe dis is my chance to change everything … but … she hates me…_

He sighed. The only way he could get through to her was by, for now, leaving her alone and letting her come to him. And she would come to him, eventually.

_Just gotta be patient, Remy,_ he told himself.

But he knew patience had never been in his grasp.

* * *

The next day, Kitty struggled to keep Rogue away from Remy, or rather Remy away from Rogue. Whatever corner they turned at school, he was there. Whatever classroom they entered, he was there. There was no getting away from him. What made it worse was that despite Rogue being just as frustrated as she was about him, the Southern girl couldn't help but talk back to him. Kitty didn't overlook the grin on his face, meant for her of course. He knew he had ensnared Rogue and that Kitty couldn't get her back.

It didn't mean she had to give up trying though.

'I personally think you and Cody are better for each other,' Kitty said at lunch break. 'He's cute, kind and you like him.'

Rogue sighed. 'Why do ah have to choose anyone, Kit? Can't ah just enjoy school life? OK, OK, not school life, but life in general, without worrying about boys? Ah honestly don't care about dating people. And no, not just because of mah powers. Ah'm pretty sure ah could go on dates without it leading to anything, but ah don't want to.'

'It's just ... I'm worried you'll start to like Remy.'

Rogue burst out laughing. 'Me? Like him? Have you met him? Have you met me? We're totally incompatible – it's absurd!'

'You fit together better than you think,' she muttered.

'What?'

'Even if you are incompatible, it doesn't mean you'll not like him.'

'Kit, ah seriously think yah worrying for nothing. Ah really do like Cody a lot more than the Cajun. In fact, ah don't even like the Cajun.'

'Really?'

'Of course.'

_Liar,_ Kitty thought. _You may be delusional and think you don't, but you can't change the fact that you already like him, that he already means everything to you, that you'd do anything for him, even if you don't know it yet. _She had to do something, anything, to tear them apart. Rogue would hurt, maybe even hate her forever, but if she could drive Remy away, it was better than her dying.

_But what can I do? I'm unsuccessful in everything!_ She watched Rogue eat her hamburger. _I can't watch her die ... she has a good life here. She has to keep moving forward. I don't want to lose her._

They walked to class once the bell rang. Rogue was talking about homework and Kitty pretended to listen. She was thinking of a plan to get Remy away, something that would hurt him so much he would die of heart break and leave them alone.

_Oh!_ She clapped her hands together. _I've got it! How did I not think of it before? The answer is obvious! _

She grinned. _Cody. He's the key! It may be a longshot, but if I can get him to like, fricken man up and take Rogue for his own, then Remy will _die_! It's perfect! _

'Er, Kit, what's with the evil look on yah face?' Rogue mentioned.

'Oh! Nothing. Nothing.' She laughed.

'Even yah laugh is demonical. Is there something yah got––'

'_Bonjour, mon chere_,' came that musical voice.

'Damn it,' both Kitty and Rogue muttered.

Remy was leant against the doorway to their next class, grinning as usual. 'Miss me?'

'Hardly,' Kitty growled.

'Can't yah leave us alone for two minutes? Are yah that desperate?' Rogue asked.

He chuckled. 'Of course I am. I want y' t' acknowledge de fact dat y' want me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Lay off, would yah? Can't yah be normal for ten seconds?'

He considered it. 'Y' right. I apologise.' He came over to her. She stepped back but met the wall. He grasped a strand of her hair and kissed it gently, staring at her the entire time. To Kitty's amazement – and anger – she saw Rogue's cheeks turn red as a sunset. Remy stepped back, smiling kindly at her. 'From now on I won't harass y', but in return, y' have t' talk t' me, let us get t' know each other a little.'

He walked off, leaving a confused-looking Rogue with red cheeks and a fuming Kitty.

_I'll get you back for that, LeBeau,_ Kitty thought. _I swear I'll checkmate you this time._

* * *

_Why ... Why is mah heart beating like this? Why is mah body so ... so hot_?

As Rogue sat in her long, dwindling class, she wondered if she had a fever that Remy had passed onto her. The red on her cheeks wouldn't go, her stomach wouldn't stop feeling tingly, and she had no control of the fuzziness her heart felt. _Maybe ah'm havin' a heart attack._

The second half of the school day had gone by quickly, without, thankfully, having to speak more to Remy. Her reactions with him were beginning to cause her some concern. It wasn't right her body acted how her head did not want to. She didn't want to feel anything for Remy. It must've been because of all the things he had said to her, and that somewhere inside of her, no matter how small it might have been, there was a girl inside of her that was blushing. But that girl would have to be crushed. Rogue had no time for romance, no time for boys and no time for dating. Her curse would prevent her from a normal life, and she had accepted that.

_And even if they didn't, ah wouldn't ever like that Cajun idiot,_ she thought.

When her chemistry class finished, she ran into Jean in the hallway.

'Oh, hi,' Rogue muttered.

'Hi, Rogue,' Jean said, a slight smile accompanying her greeting. 'You OK?'

'Ah guess.'

'You look a little hot. Are you feeling unwell?'

'W-What? No! Ah'm fine.'

'OK. If you're sure.' She stood there, hesitating.

Rogue sighed. She didn't really want to stand there with Miss Popularity, but at the same time she didn't want to seem rude. A while ago she would have ignored the red-head completely, but she had grown up a lot since then, and Jean, despite being her polar opposite, was a good person, and would have been a good friend if the circumstances had been different.

'I was … I was wondering about you and Remy, to be honest,' she said.

'Me and him? Why?' Rogue asked. She didn't like saying this name. It made him more of a human. 'Do you like him? 'Cos if yah do, yah can have him. He may have claimed me, but ah sure as hell ain't claiming him.'

'No! No, I mean I can see why you would think that, with the date and all…'

'What possessed you t' go out with him in the first place?' She was rather curious. Jean was smart, that was undeniable, but when it came to romance, she was what they called a ditz.

She played with her red hair. 'I don't know. He was very … how do I put it? Smooth. Charming.'

Rogue gagged.

'He was refreshing. I'd been doing crazy soccer practice and with the tournament coming up I was under a lot of stress. Remy was like drinking ice cold water after baking in the sun for a few hours.'

'Scott still exists yah know.' She couldn't help but point that out.

'I-I know that.'

'So why didn't yah go with him?' _What, am ah tryin' t' get them t'gether now?_

She looked at the floor. 'I guess I just didn't want to. Scott's great and all, but I'm not ready for him yet. If I was with him, I know I'd _always_ be with him. I want to have some fun before getting serious. Not fun as in dating lots of boys, but I want to be free for a while, while I can be.'

Rogue didn't understand that. She would have thought being with Scott was better than freedom_. Besides, who said yah can't have yah own life and be tied t' someone? Ah was seriously born into the wrong age._

'At the dance though,' Jean continued, 'Remy couldn't stop looking at you.' She smiled. 'He really has a thing for you.'

'_Please_. He's just playing a weird game. If someone gave you the weird attention he's given me, yah would have run a mile.'

'I don't know. It's kinda romantic.'

'More like pathetic.'

'After the dance, when you left, he apologised to me.'

Rogue blinked. Now that was a surprise to her.

'He said he never intended to hurt me, but I told him I wasn't, which is true, just so you know,' said Jean. 'When I asked him why he did what he did … he said it was because he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear seeing the "person he was meant to be with" in someone else's arms.'

A strange feeling arose in Rogue's chest, spreading throughout her. It was warm and gentle, but she didn't know what to call it, what it was.

Jean smiled. 'He's pushy and determined, but I don't think he's lying or playing around with you. I have a thing for reading people's mind, and I feel like he's serious about you. You should have seen how sad he looked when you were with Cody.'

_Speak, Rogue, speak!_ she told herself, but no words escaped her.

'I shouldn't give you advice,' said Jean, 'but I think maybe you should get to know him. Maybe you can't like him as a boyfriend, but maybe as a friend you could. If he has such passionate feeling about you, like he seems to have, you can at least do that. I mean, seriously, his feelings eclipse everything else.'

'H-He's just targeted a challenge,' said Rogue at last, not meeting Jean's eyes, 'that's all. A challenge he's not gonna win.'

Just as she began to walk away, Jean said, 'Is it because of Scott?'

Rogue stopped, her back still facing Jean.

Jean cleared her throat. 'I ... I mean ... do you still ...?'

'Ah gave up on that.'

'Yeah ... but ... you could still have feelings –'

'He made his choice, Jean, and it wasn't me.'

Jean hesitated. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'It ... was awful for you, for us both. I'm ... so sorry.'

'Just forget it. It was over half-a-year ago.' With that, she left.

After school ended she avoided Scott when she saw him. They spoke as friends do, but she wasn't sure if they were quite ready to begin a friendship. After her encounter with Jean, all the humiliation and sadness resurfaced and she couldn't face him right now.

As she came to her last class, she spotted Cody and waved to him. His smile was immaculate; it was as if he had seen the sun for the first time. He jogged over to her. He still had a bruise covering his eye.

'Ah'm sorry about the dance,' she said to him for the hundredth time. They always avoided the topic after she said that, but today was different.

'Ah don't know quite what happened there,' he admitted, rocking on his heels, hands in pockets. 'But, ah had a great time while it lasted.'

She smiled. 'Yah know what, ah did too.'

'So ... it's a little bit awkward to ask yah on another date, what with knowin' y' got a stalker and all.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Ah feel responsible for him, yah know,' she said. 'Like he's mah pet or something.'

'Why's he so crazy over you? He's barely been here.'

'Ah have no clue. Yah should ask him.'

''M afraid he'll murder me or something.' He looked around, then leaned in to her. 'Ah'm actually a bit jealous.'

'Jealous? Why?'

'Well, it's not like ah enjoy someone else warning me to stay away from the girl ah like, that she belongs t' him.'

Rogue bit her lip. 'Sorry about that ...'

'Stop acting as if it's yah fault.' He laughed. 'Ah just ... ah wanted t' be the guy t' say that, yah know? When he punched me and said yah were his ... ah was so shocked, but ah kept thinkin' ... no, she belongs to no one, she's her own girl, but she's my girl.'

She couldn't help but frown. She wasn't sure if she wanted Cody to be saying things like that.

He stepped closer to her, and she knew he wasn't going to let her get away from this. Could she keep running any longer? She found herself blaming herself for agreeing to go to the dance with him. Had she led him on? Like how Jean was to Scott, despite knowing how he felt? The only difference was that Jean loved Scott back. But did Rogue love Cody back? Was he someone she could trust? Someone she could love? Maybe for a short time they could be happy, maybe even a little bit of happiness would be OK.

She stared at Cody, into his beautiful blue eyes. She was sure they could make each other happy. He was everything she needed. He was kind, gentle and wouldn't rush her into anything. He wasn't like Scott, he would never know about her powers, but perhaps she could take another risk and not get her heart broken this time.

So as he spoke, she was determined to answer him in whatever way would make him happy, because that would make her happy.

'Ah want yah t' be mah girlfriend,' he said.

And the moment he said that, she saw Remy's eyes in her mind. Her whole body felt hot again, her cheeks warmed up. Cody looked excited, as if her reaction was over him. Oh, how horrible she felt! Even worse that this was happening when she thought of Remy. Why did she? She didn't know him. Didn't care to know him. Yet she couldn't imagine being with anyone else but –

'Remy's annoyin' as hell,' she said, 'and he's been sayin' all this stuff t' me, makin' a commotion at the dance. Are yah sure yah not askin' me 'cos yah think it's like a game?'

He blinked. 'Rogue, o' course not.'

'Cody, ah ...' She swallowed. Why did she feel so hot? It didn't matter. She was feeling this way, and it wasn't for Cody. 'Ah can't. Not right now. Ah ...' She was too conflicted, that's what it was. She knew it too, despite not wanting to accept it. 'Ah think, for now, we should just be friends. Ah don't wanna be messin' you around. Yah don't deserve that. Yah too good for me, Cody, way too good.'

He was frowning, staring at the floor. She hated it when he pulled such helpless expressions. It almost swayed her resolution.

'It's OK,' he said, 'ah don't mind waitin'.'

'Yah don't have to wait –'

'Ah really like you. Yah underestimate how much. But it's OK. Ah really can wait. Ah don't wanna force yah into anything yah don't want.' With that, he turned away and left. She was going to call after him, but couldn't find her voice.

'Why did y' reject him?'

She swivelled round to see Remy. _Oh. Mah. God._ _He … He heard what ah said?_ He was smiling so kindly at her, so sweet as if she had done a severe act of love for him. _Damn that smile_. She recalled Jean's words: _'…his feelings eclipse everything.'_

'Yah were listening?' she said, her voice not as angry as she would have liked it to be.

'I overheard.'

'Yah were listening.'

'_Oui_.'

'Ah've probably made a big mistake.'

'Probably. He may have been just the right guy for you.' He came closer to her. 'So why say "no"?'

Looking to the floor, she said, 'Ah don't know.'

'As soon as he asked, y' mentioned me. Was I on y' mind?'

'Yes,' she said truthfully, for there was no point denying the obvious. 'But don't think it means anything.'

'It means everything.'

She narrowed her eyes and pushed past him. 'Leave me alone.'

'I can't.' He grabbed her covered wrist.

'Why?' she yelled, not meaning to.

'Y' know why.'

'But why me? Ah don't ... get it! Yah come t' Bayville one day and declare ah'm yours. It doesn't make sense! And the worst part is ...'

'What?'

She stared at him. 'Is that ah feel something.'

He smiled. 'It's not wrong to.'

_That smug, arrogant bastard._ _He's not even surprised about what ah just said._ And was what she had just said a confession?_ No, o' course not!_ 'It's not normal. Ah don't know you.'

'Den get t' know me.'

'Ah feel like you'll lie about everything.'

'Den let me get t' know _you_.'

'Yah seem t' know a lot about me without knowing me.'

He laughed. 'Y' always surprise me wit' new things. Seriously though, tell me where y' grew up.'

She kept denying up until they were outside in the courtyard. She saw down on the grass and tried to read, but he had followed her, insisting to know. And with a little bit of pressing, she told him. To her great astonishment, she spoke to him for a good hour. She told him how her Aunt had died, how she never knew her mother, how she lived on the streets and was taken in by homeless people, how she survived and dealt with men who would try to harass her. He didn't look pleased with that. She even told him how she would try to stop crime, like some kind of masked hero. She didn't mention she would save people using her powers though. She explained how she met Logan and then Professor Xavier, how he took her in. She even spoke about the other orphans. Remy listened to her, never poking fun, never teasing; he just listened, asked questions occasionally.

She realised, with a most fearful feeling, that she enjoyed talking to Remy LeBeau.

'So what did y' eat on de streets?' he asked.

'Ah'm not ashamed to admit ah ate from a trash can,' she replied, her chin held high. 'Sure, it wasn't a dinner like at the orphanage, but it was almost a privilege to be a hobo.'

He didn't seem amused at first, but when she put it like that, he smiled. 'So de Hobo Club accepted y', _non_?'

She couldn't help but laugh a little, and she didn't overlook how happy that made him. 'Yeah they did. They have an initiation test t' see if yah worthy t' be a Hobo.'

'And what was dat test?'

'Pick pocketing.'

'Dey pick pocket?'

'Not the ones ah was with, but it was just a test.'

'And y' obviously passed.'

'Sure did. First try too. They only give you two chances.'

'I could've given y' a lesson or two on thievery, y' know. Was quite de pick pocket once upon a time.'

'Really now? That hardly surprises me.'

'It doesn't?'

'With you, ah've learnt t' expect the worst.'

He grinned.

It was silent for a moment.

'Y' know, a long time ago I had been in a similar situation – not wit' hobos or anyt'in' – and I was left homeless.' He looked at his hands and for the first time she saw a great sadness on his face. 'I lost something I cared about very much, and it was all my fault, because 'm selfish, always have been. I can't change dat either, no matter how many times I try. But dis thing I lost meant everything t' me, and when I lost it, I had no home. I had to wander around, still am. And y' know, Rogue? I have to feel sorry for myself 'cos it's de only way I can get by. What I did ... it was my fault, and I'm suffering for it.'

She wasn't sure what to say. Though oblivious to what he was talking about, she knew it was very important, and she wasn't exactly the kind of person to comfort someone or know what to say in these kinds of circumstances. _He's told me something that means a lot to him, though not in detail. Ah … Ah never knew someone like him could have a heart. Maybe there's more t' him than what ah thought._ 'Why tell me?'

''Cos I can trust y'.'

'Yah can.'

He nodded. 'Wit' m' life.'

She scratched her cheek. Though she had given him no such impression, she didn't want to deny it.

'Y' sound like y' got a good home, a good life,' he said. 'People who care.' His hands clenched. 'People who will be hopin' no one will come along and take y' peaceful life away from y'.'

She stared at him, wondering why he seemed so angry suddenly. She found herself putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened and his head turned in her direction. Had they always been sitting this close to one another?

'Yah might think yah have t' punish yahself,' she whispered, 'but life ... well, it's too short to be hurtin' all the time. Way ah see it, life is given t' yah for a reason, t' live it.' She slowly moved her gloved hand down his arm, sending shivers throughout her body, and then to his hand. She had no idea why she was doing it, but the sadness he had shown was almost too painful for her to bear. 'Yah annoyin' as hell, but whatever yah lost, if it is a someone, then ah'm sure they wouldn't want yah t' be miserable.'

'Rogue,' he whispered, almost as if in agony. He looked so vulnerable, like she had him at her mercy, under her spell. His free hand went to touch her face.

She almost let him.

She receded away at an appropriate distance, clearing her throat. His hurt expression was enough to send her into an embrace with him, but she denied herself such an action. This was Remy LeBeau, the insane ladies man who had a crazy attachment to her.

'Ah should get goin',' she said.

'Why?' he asked.

She didn't know why. The feelings he aroused in her were not good, not good at all. She had never felt this way for anyone, nor did she ever intend to. And why with him of all people? He was crazy. But how he had spoken to her just now, how he had looked at her ... had she seen the real side of him, like he had promised to show her?

'Ah ... enjoyed talkin' t' yah,' she said, 'though ah didn't find out that much about yah.'

'It's all t' come,' he said, then smiled. 'I feel like we're a lot closer now.'

'Don't get carried away.'

'Don't deny de bond we have, _chere_.'

'There is no bond, and ah see yah reverting t' yah normal self.'

'No, just t' my mask.' He had said it so quietly she hardly heard. He stood up. 'I'm very privileged dat y' told me y' story. I hope I get t' here more soon, but seein' as though y' have t' go, we should probably bid each other _adieu_.'

Next thing she knew, he was holding her in his arms. Before she could push him away, he had let go and retreated.

Had they really been talking for that long?

* * *

_I'm so happy. _

That was the one thought in Remy's head as he came into his apartment. He had been trying to woo Rogue, make her fall in love with him by believing he was the "one". But she wasn't like that, he realised. She would take some time and work. And he liked that. What he liked even more was how much she had opened up to him about her life. He was surprised to hear that she had lived on the streets, and it took him all his strength to remain composed when she told him about the men who had tried to assault her when she lived on the streets. If he could find them, he would kill them.

When she was telling him her story, she had seemed alarmed with how much she was saying.

'Ah can't believe ah'm spewing this all out t'yah,' she had said.

'I want t' know,' he replied. _I want to know everything._ He still had so much to learn, and he couldn't wait. Maybe it was a blessing that she didn't fall in love with him right away, though he did want to hold her in his arms, but he also wanted to know she wanted it too.

But it will happen, he reminded himself, it will.

And by then it might be too late.

He didn't want her to die. Of course he didn't. But he was a selfish creature and couldn't stay away. How could he knowing his soul mate was alive in the world, maybe with someone else? She belonged to him, always. He had to keep it that way.

_When she dies,_ he thought, frowning, _it'll be the end for me too._

* * *

"_Onto the chessboard you go."_

Cody's eyes opened and everything was different. _How did ah ever forget? _

Standing up, he realised he was in his room, the descending sun spreading shadows in his floor. Even the sun looked different to him now. _Ah've been blind for so long. _

Opening his eyes at last was not a cause of contentment, however. In a way, he didn't want to be in this situation anymore. Forgetting was the best thing that could have happened. Yet, he knew to forget would mean he was forgiven for his sins, which could never happen.

He thought of her. _We've been so close. So close. How could ah not realise it's you, the one who ah am supposed to end mah days with? _He had a sudden urge to see her, the one whom he had come here for in the first place.

And so truly the game begins…

* * *

At the end of the day, Rogue went into the kitchen. Most of the kids had gone to bed so the mansion was oddly quiet. She couldn't find comfort in sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw a pair of red-on-black eyes gleaming. It was obvious to her that she was attracted to Remy, which was undeniable. But his personality? She wasn't sure. What she had seen tonight was a glimpse of someone different, someone not-Remy. Or was that the real him? Was the Remy he pretended to be a mask like he said? And why have a mask anyway – what was he hiding from? Himself? Because of losing what was important to him?

She frowned. Important to him ... when he had said that, she assumed it was a person, and without fully understanding, the thought of someone else being important to him annoyed her.

_Stop thinking about it,_ she told herself.

She made a hot chocolate and went to bed, plugging in her iPod so as not to think of Remy.

The next morning, to clear her mind, she walked to school, the scenic route. Bayville was mostly city, but it did have one hill that overlooked the town. It was a place she usually went to when she was distressed. So when she came to this hill she felt a very overwhelming feeling of relief. This was her safe place, absent of confusing and unhappy thoughts.

The wind whipped her face. She took a deep breath. It was so wonderful, standing on the edge of the cliff, taking in the view. Her fears were pushed aside so easily that she wondered if she had ever truly been afraid of heights.

Sometimes, she felt like falling off the cliff. Not to die, but just to feel freedom, liberation from the chains of her existence.

'If yah fall from all the way up here, it's going to be hard for me to catch you in time.'

She turned to see Cody. Though she wasn't sure why he was here, she was glad.

'Hopefully ah'll grow wings and fly, then yah won't have t' go t' all that trouble,' she said, smiling.

He smiled, and what a handsome smile it was. Like the sun coming over the hilltops, she thought.

'Yah look different,' she said.

'Ah am different,' he said. 'Ah'm a whole new person.'

She raised an eyebrow, then laughed. 'Really now?'

Before she could move away, he embraced her.

'C-Cody!'

'Things are gonna change,' he whispered. 'Ah can deter fate. Ah can save you now.' He pushed her gently away and took a strand of her hair. She was bewildered; why did he look so content? Why had he suddenly decided to hug her? And what was he talking about?

'Ah'm back, Rogue,' he said to her. 'Ah've found mah way back to you at last.'

* * *

I am visited by a being like myself. The moon gods have blessed this being with the light of grace, with the beauty of the immortals. But this being does not belong in my domain, so out, I say, be gone from my realm. Fortune, as this being is, does not belong here.

She speaks, her voice as clear as crystal. She offers me a deal. A deal? Concerning?

Concerning my fated lovers. I shall not bargain with her for them! They are mine to torment for their sins.

Give them a chance, she tells me, a way to escape their fate.

I am their fate, they cannot escape me, for I am forever, for eternity.

Then let them seek your forgiveness, she asks to me, and let them live happily if they do so achieve it.

Perhaps. I grow bored so often. Perhaps it would be good to make things more interesting.

So I ask what her deal is.

And she tells me, and I accept.

So, if the two fated lovers do not express their physical love in the next three months, and learn love on their own terms, then I shall release them from their chains. But how foolish of Fortune! Her lips are kissed by the devil, and she is fated to die soon. So soon. She always burns. Burns, burns, burns.

* * *

**-End-**

**Who are the lovers I wonder, hm? Well, we know one is Rogue. And what's with Cody, and why has he changed suddenly? How will Remy act when he sees them together? And is our lovely narrator Fate itself? H'mm!**

**I know, I know this chapter was so choppy! It irritated me, but I just couldn't see it any other way. **

**I wonder if anyone noticed the reference to Sakura Yume: "'Ah feel responsible for him, yah know,' she said. 'Like he's mah pet or something.'" Haha. It wasn't very obvious I guess. There was also: 'We have a bond'. **

**I aimed for this chapter to be about Rogue and Remy's relationship growing. Remy's feelings for Rogue are pretty intense, and he doesn't want to wait for her to fall in love with him – he wants her now! But, as you can see, he is trying to be patient. Rogue's hard work. Though this story is set at an even pace, it will get hot, hot, hot in the following chapters. And maybe then we can unravel Remy's mystery.**

**Next time on Bad Cops – no, wait, wrong thing. Next Chapter: Whilst Rogue decides to stalk the mysterious Remy LeBeau, and Kitty has to devise a plan to separate them, tension at the Xavier Orphanage becomes intense when Scott questions Jean's intentions with our Cajun. And how come Cody is acting strange? It looks like in this next game of chess, either Remy or Cody will have to checkmate!**

**Pandas say review!**


End file.
